THE JONAH
by Kay-nu
Summary: Sequal to Consequences and Connections. In the wake of Spock's demotion three new crewmembers join the Enterprise. As strange accidents start to plague the ship the crew begins to suspect one of the new arrivals is a Jonah.
1. Chapter 1

**THE JONAH **

%%%%%

This is a sequel to **CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS.** This story is **Rated T **for violence, language and stupid stuff people do**. **It is a **General **story in an **Alternate Universe** from the 2009 movie. It has a little sprinkling of horror.

So I was thinking of writing the sequel one way but as I wrote it, it went another way hence the title change.

%%%

In the wake of Spock's demotion the Enterprise takes on a new First Officer and two new crewmembers. As strange accidents begin to plague the Enterprise tensions build as the crew suspects one of the new arrivals is a Jonah.

%%%%%

**Chapter One**

**According to ancient mariner superstition a Jonah is someone who attracts bad luck or misfortune. **

%%%%%%

"It seems that all the regular quarters are full." Spock carried a small box of his personal things as he followed Dr. McCoy and Christine down the corridor. The arrival of family members had further complicated his search for acceptable quarters.

Happy crew members and unfamiliar people passed them in the corridor. There seemed to be a festive mood humming through the corridors of the Enterprise.

Sonya trotted at Spock side carrying her favorite yellow squeaky toy mouse. Her sharp hearing picked up a few chirps coming from a couple of the pet carriers several people carried as they hurried passed them. Her scarlet tail beat a friendly wag as different carriers and people passed them.

"Don't worry," Leonard led them to the area set aside for medical personnel's quarters. "There are several single quarters still open in nurse's area." He didn't mention that he'd bribed Nurse Hans Schmitt into taking a different room. The fact that Schmitt's new room was slightly larger helped.

This room's unique design Leonard felt would be better for Spock. It had easy access to the turbo lift. It also afforded a little more privacy which had allowed Scotty to come up to install a replicator and a computer without being noticed.

Technically all upgrades had to be signed off by the Captain. Scotty had buried the details of the report in a great deal of technical language. Yeoman Rand had slipped the PADD in with a bunch of other 'quick' sign PADDS that Jim had willingly and impatiently signed off on without reading so he could greet his old friend and new First Officer.

"I trust this won't be a violation of any rules?" Spock realizing where they were headed paused. "I am to be billeted according to regulations with a similar ranked crewman."

When he'd first arrived at the Academy he'd shared a room for several years with humans. Though humans could be irritating he knew that he'd find a way to put up with sharing quarters with anther crewman again. It would mean no incense when he mediated and possibly no candles. He would make due. His main concern now was Sonya. The little fox had come to mean a great deal to him.

Not all humans liked animals.

He'd noticed eye rolls and overheard a few remarks from crewmembers and a few of the arrivals about the new pet rule in Star Fleet. Spock considered Sonya a perfect companion not a pet.

Sonya had from the very beginning been respectful of Spock's meditation. She'd politely curl up on her cushion on the corner of Spock's bed as he mediated. She'd listened gravely with sympathy as he had explained the situation that led to their being forced to move from their home quarters and rearrange their lives. Her open loving manner reminded Spock greatly of the open loving manner his mother had always regarded him.

Leonard stopped in front of a door to one of the quarters in the nurse's section of living areas. "I checked with your new department head, Lt. Thad McGee, while you were having your second 'chat' with Admiral Pike."

"It was hardly a chat," Spock said. A sour note crept into his voice. To be told that for the good of his people and Star Fleet he wasn't to have a relationship with Nyota Uhura other than friendship had been another reminder that he didn't quite measure up.

Seeing that Spock wasn't about to elaborate Leonard moved forward. The door swooshed open.

"As you know the science department and medical are combined under the Science Officer Lt. McGee." Leonard stepped aside to allow Spock to come into the room. "As a member of the science crew you are 'legally' allowed to room here."

The room was slightly smaller than a First Officer's quarters. Most of Spock's things had already been brought over by Hanna and Kahlo, who'd both volunteered. The pair had set everything up as close to the way Spock's old quarters had been set up allowing for the smaller space and unique design of the new room. They stood expectantly waiting for Spock's approval.

"Thank you," Spock gave a small nod to the two waiting women. The fact that they'd transformed a small alcove into a mediation area pleased him. The women had arranged everything in a logical manner that was almost Vulcan like in saving space. "Thank you," he repeated. He noted the replicator and the computer. He made a mental note to thank Scotty.

Both Hanna and Kahlo beamed. They moved aside so that Spock could see an addition that Chief Mechanic Phil Hyndman had created for Sonya.

The small fox trotted over to the tree that was anchored to the wall. With a quick jump she scaled the tree to a small platform with a firmly attached cushion. She surveyed the bedroom from her tree. Satisfied she set her squeaky mouse toy down.

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched. Amusement glimmered in his dark eyes. "I'm certain that Sonya thanks you as I do for the tree."

%%%%

As Spock and Sonya adjusted to their new quarters the Enterprise acquired a new First Officer plus an additional two crewmembers from Zebra Station.

Commander Gil Wood arrived with his belongings stuffed into a well used drab olive canvas duffle bag. The sandy blond commander with his all American good looks had hailed from the Midwest. His relief at having finally escaped from the problem plagued Zebra Station was evident in his grey eyes. He tugged self consciously at his loose fitting uniform. His ears still rang from the brief impossibly loud sonic shower he'd taken before the transfer.

Lt. Megan Connor looking tired and rumpled had her things hastily packed in an old fashion much battered looking small suitcase. Her short cut curly auburn hair had started to fizz around her oval face. A slight fading bruise covered her right cheek. Light glinted off of the tiny gold kola bear charm she wore on a gold chain around her neck. Hanging over her right shapely shoulder a multicolored wide strap held a tie dyed cloth covered long narrow cylinder. As a last minute replacement she'd come off a double shift and missed a chance to clean up properly.

Ensign Walt Bremen a muscular contradiction to the image most people had of a history professor had a small tapestry bag that contained his clothing. He firmly gripped a matching suitcase filled with the new generation PADDS. His dark hair held a variation allowed single slender braid on the right side of his face that contained several small charms. Intelligent light eyes swept over the transporter room.

Unlike his tired rumpled companions he'd noted the alert duty ensign waiting to show them to their rooms. Beyond the opening and closing transporter door he caught a glimpse of an arriving team from engineering.

Commander Gil Wood snapped to attention. "Permission to come aboard, Captain Kirk."

A broad smile spread over Jim's handsome youthful face. "Permission granted, Commander Wood." Remembering the other two new crewmembers he gave them a quick nod. "Once you're settled report to your assigned department heads."

Gil stepped off of the transporter pad. Jim enveloped him in a quick bear hug. "You old son of a gun," he grinned. "Couldn't you find enough grubs and twigs on Zebra Station?" The old joke was said with a trace of worry. His friend's usually solid frame had felt a little light in the hug. There was no denying that Gil's uniform fit his six foot frame a little loose.

Snorting Gil shouldered his duffle bag careful to avoid hitting his fellow transferees. "We had trouble with the food replicators for the past six months. Even those colored cubes of emergency nutrients were starting to look good. The taste could have been helped with catsup," he admitted.

Jim slapped his friend on the back. "Chef Louis will put the weight back on you." He laughed as they left the transporter room. "Just don't tell him that you coat everything with catsup."

"A real chef," envy colored Gil's voice as the door shut behind them. "Star ships really do get the cream."

Megan eyed Lt. Diana Weiss. Diana's clean long blond hair had been plaited into a regulation braid. Mega was suddenly conscious of the fact that her teeth felt fuzzy. "Does the Enterprise have real water showers, mate? The problem with the sonic showers was practically making me deaf." She muttered.

Diana flashed a sympathetic smile. "We have both kinds of showers. You can get a hot meal in the mess hall. The zucchini crop in hydroponics has been extremely plentiful. Chef Louis has made this amazingly delicious chocolate zucchini cake."

"Chocolate and hot showers," Megan momentarily closed her eyes. She sighed. "Thanks."

Walt stepped off of the transporter pad dragging his suitcase of PADDS. A broken wheel on the underside of the suitcase made it appear as if the suitcase had a limp. He seemed totally unaware that Diana had mentally categorized him, five foot eight, hunk, lower rank and off limits.

Ensign Charlie Hung stepped forward. He got a sudden whiff of the stale sweat odor coming off of Megan. He mentally schooled his face trying for a friendly but neutral look. "If you'll follow me, Ma'am, Ensign, I'll take you to your cabins and give you a brief orientation of the Enterprise."

The doors opened again allowing Scotty and his team into the transporter room. "Don't be climbing all over things," this was directed at Keenser. "If you fall you could break one of your teeny tiny bones."

The small dark alien made some comment to which Scotty snorted.

Ian Montgomery giggled. All of twelve and a half the skinny looking young nephew of Scotty's had his blond spiked hair dyed at the tips with a brilliant blue. It was the currently popular style among the neo-punkers in the British Isles.

"Ian, you be getting to your class." Scotty remembered his parental/uncle duties. "You can take Mr. Foo to our new quarters once your class is over. Mind you follow Dr. Clay's instructions." The job ahead of him had been estimated to take up to ten hours. He'd extracted a promise from Kahlo to check on Ian.

Bobbing his head Ian grinned. It was something he hadn't stopped doing since Star Fleet personnel had picked him up in Scotland. "Aye, Uncle Scott." Light glinted off of his new braces. He'd originally planned on smuggling Mr. Foo aboard. The Star Fleet ensign who'd arrived to pick him up had merely said that the small Sheltie was within regulations as an allowable pet on the Enterprise.

Ian darted off to his class. Ensign Hung led his charges out of the transporter room. Scotty and Keenser loaded tools and parts onto the transporter pad.

"I thought that the John Kennedy had already brought parts for the station." Lt. Diana Weiss stood ready to transport them to Zebra Station. She discreetly adjusted the air filter system to take away the rank sweat odor that had been left behind by the new arrivals.

"They're still having problems." Scotty grumbled. He had a bad feeling. Several members of his family had the 'sight'. At least a dozen or so female relatives practiced 'granny magic'. A prickling at the base of his skull told him that something bad had just arrived on the Enterprise.

%%%%%%%%%

By gamma shift sickbay had been see more than its share of odd accidents. Dr. McCoy didn't usually work through three shifts. He came out of surgery looking exhausted.

"You are going to get some sleep, Doctor," Nurse Christine Chapel frowned at her fiancée. She tossed her bloody gloves into the disposal unit chute. It had been a grueling surgery to reset almost every bone in Ensign Jeb Lake's much battered body.

"As long as no one tries any more asinine stunts," he pulled off his gloves. "Lake needs to be kept in a coma for at least three days. I want some of the swelling to go down in his spine before we wake him up." He stretched his tired shoulders. "By all rights that kid should be dead." He scowled. "Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to ride the top of the turbo lift like it was some damned amusement ride?"

Christine grimaced. "Mamma always said that men were just boys with expensive toys." She pulled off her surgical gown. What she needed now was a hot shower.

Leonard shucked his own surgical gown. "Well Lake is just lucky that Keenser spotted the warning signal on his computer and shut the turbo lift down before the kid got his skull crushed."

He gave Christine a soft smile. Even as tired as she was Christine looked beautiful standing there in her blue scrubs. How many times in his former marriage had he found a bottle of bourbon or whiskey instead of making time for Jocelyn? "How about after a hot shower we share a meal before we catch some sleep?"

"I'm tired, Len," she whispered. Sex was the furthest thing from her mind now.

"Just sleep, honey," he kissed her forehead. "I just want to share a meal and some quiet cuddle time with my favorite girl."

"Humm sounds good," Christine smiled up at Leonard. "Why don't we share the shower?"

%%%%%%

While Dr. McCoy and Christine showered a slightly 'apprehensive' Spock reported for to his new work station in the science lab.

While he experienced a few looks his way Spock's duties had been clearly laid out. He resigned himself to finishing some experiments and watching over several more.

It didn't take long for Spock to lose himself in the work. Some of the work was merely routine and vaguely boring. He settled in to check each shift's reports. Before long he'd corrected several mistakes and made a note of others that would have to be handled by the new head of the Science Department.

The science experiment was at least salvageable. He went on to check the rest of his assignments with a renewed sense of purpose.

By lunchtime Spock could plainly see that if he ever made it to head of the Science Department again he would have to critically review the reports with a more discerning eye. He frowned slightly. Had his judgment been so lapse that he'd failed in his duties? That observation disturbed him greatly.

On another part of the Enterprise Lt. Megan Connor was actually happy to be assigned to Gamma shift. She'd gotten a chance for a real hot shower with real water, a meal and eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"We actually patrol the ship like bobbies on a beat?" That intrigued Megan. She and Hanna walked through the quiet corridors of the crew quarters.

"It's Security Chief O'Malley's idea." Hanna admitted. "He said that it would remind everyone that we are a Star Fleet vessel. Captain Kirk has been a little stressed out with the new civilians on board not to mention the addition of pets."

"I'm just glad that insects, rodents and snakes are on the banned list." Megan shuddered.

"Me too," Hanna admitted. She paused. An incredulous look appeared on her face. There was no mistaking the sticky sweet fragrance that waffled from one of the closed personal quarter's doors.

"Blimey, who would be so brain dead to have brought up illegal drugs?" Megan scowled.

Hanna quietly alerted the security station. Both women went to the door of the family quarters.

%%%%%%

Curled up on the edge of the bed she shared with Spock Sonya raised her head. A low growl sounded in her throat. Her head slowly turned as her sensitive ears tracked something moving in the corridor beyond the closed door.

In the quarters he shared with Ian and Scotty Keenser sat up in his small bed. He frowned. Something was wrong. As quietly as possible he slipped out from under the single cover. The clip of doggy nails told him that Mr. Foo had come out of Ian's sleeping area. The small Sheltie growled.

"It's not the family banshee," Scotty stood in the dark holding a wrench. Keenser and Mr. Foo moved to stand next to him. They formed a block across the access to Ian's sleeping area.

%%%%%

In her quarters Nyota tossed restlessly in her sleep. Her arms flung out bumping her nightstand. A partially closed bottle of nail polish remover was knocked over Nyota turned again settling back into a less restless sleep. Meanwhile flammable liquid slowly seeped out of the bottle down her nightstand.

In the bowls of the Enterprise engineer Dale Wright frowned at the massive recycler. Ear plugs cut the noise but he could feel the vibrations coming from the machinery. "We need to shut it down." He shouted.

"No way," Clay Logan shouted back. He tossed Dale an 'emergency' two by four. The simple piece of wood was sometimes the only way to free a crewman from the grip of some electrical device.

"You crazy," Dale watched as Clay grabbed some tools. "Scotty told us to never work on this thing while it was running."

"You want Captain Kirk getting his panties in a wad if things get backed up down here?" Clay approached the machinery. The moment his crescent wrench touched a piece of metal there an arch of electricity formed.

Clay screamed.

Dale gripping the two by four tightly ran forward to free Clay. He slipped on a dropped tool and skidded into the electrified machinery.

Alarms sounded. Built in safety devices started shutting the machinery down. The men's screams had stopped. A stench of burned flesh mingled with the stench of burned machinery.

Several decks above the recycler Sonya and several of the small dogs howled. Three cats let out eerie yowls. One cat refused to let his family near the door to the corridor.

Alone in the First Officer's quarters Gil Wood swore as the alarms sounded. He tossed back his covers grabbing his uniform and hastily dressing.

Jerked out of a sound sleep Walt sat up in his bed. His heart hammered in his chest. He heard the dogs howl. "Damned it," he swore. "We brought it with us."

%%%%

**TBC**

Author's note: one of my brothers is a ship's engineer. He told me about the two by four and men working on equipment that was still running. Yeah I think it's stupid too.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE JONAH**

%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: This is work of fan fiction is written with the intent of entertainment.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter Two**

**From ghouls and ghosts and long legged beasties**

**And things that go bump in the night**

**Good Lord, deliver us!**

**The Cornish and West County Litany, 1926**

%%%%%%%

"I don't give a damned how often it's been done in the past," Captain Jim Kirk snarled. "No one works on equipment when it running!"

Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott drew in a breath knowing there was little he could do to argue with the captain. "It's not officially approved of," he admitted. "It's a short cut that is more winked at than anything else." He could see the rage in Jim's light eyes. "I never tolerated it on the Enterprise," he hastily added. "I think those men were part of the second replacement crew." He leaned back in his chair. "Some of the new crew seems to be scrapped up from the bottom of the barrel." He ran a tired hand over his face.

First Officer Gil Wood looked equally displeased. "We had a lot of similar accidents aboard Zebra Station. Captain West got a little lax. I mean the station is so far from anything other than Aster colony," he added hastily. "Replacement crews were hard to get." He shrugged. "We didn't get to R and R at Aster to relieve the stress either. The shuttles kept breaking down."

Dropping into a chair Jim let out a sigh. The very last thing he wanted was to end up being compared to a semi washed up captain stuck out on the ass end of the galaxy. He glanced around the conference room and realized that he was looking for Spock. A pang of remorse hit him. He missed the logic that the Vulcan brought to every situation.

Yeoman Rand cleared her throat delicately. She'd managed to pull on a pair of comfortable sweats and a tee shirt that proudly proclaimed, 'Made in Texas' as soon as she'd heard the alarm. Her blond hair had been pinned in a messy bun.

Jim looked her way knowing that his personal yeoman won't interrupt unless it was important. "Yeoman Rand," his voice asked the question.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain," Janice didn't like the way that the new First Officer was eyeing her. She kept her eyes focused on her captain.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that I need to make certain that everyone is still following regulations." Jim had to stifle a yawn. Being jerked out of a deep sleep had had only added to his grouchiness.

"Clay Logan and Dale Wright were part of the replacement crew that came aboard from the John Kennedy." Janice said evenly. She gripped her PADD tightly. "I've had a conversation with Security Officer Hanna Johnson about some of the replacement crew. I encouraged her to fill out an actual report to give to Head Security Chief O'Malley. He's probably going to bring it up this morning."

Gil frowned as he listened.

Jim had a very bad feeling. "What does Johnson know?" He knew that the six foot three 'Amazon' woman was a loyal crewmember and not the kind of woman given to idle gossip.

Scotty looked uncomfortable. Hanna wasn't the only one who knew about the replacement crew. The question of how to tell the captain had been a point of discussion between him and Keenser.

"Their personnel records haven't caught up with the Enterprise yet," Janice said. She didn't mention that after her little talk she'd doubled checked. She'd gone so far as to have Nyota call the John Kennedy to see if they had any records. "Hanna says that when they do you will see that half of the new replacements have spent an inordinate time in various brigs. She busted," Janice drew in a quick breath and quickly corrected herself, "arrested at least three of them herself before she joined the Enterprise."

His mouth forming a frown Jim shot a look towards his new first officer and old friend.

"Sounds like someone is trying to sandbag you, Jim," Gil said quietly. He rubbed his chin feeling the prickly growth of beard stubble. "Do you have an enemy at Headquarters?"

%%%%%%%%

News of the accident had filtered to the science lab. Spock had heard of the death of the two new crewmembers.

"Some of the new crew isn't very well disciplined." The pleasant faced fiftyish woman wasn't someone that Spock recognized. Wearing pants instead of a short skirt her full figure frame didn't seem to belong to one who'd been through the rigorous Academy training. She flashed a slight smile at him. "I'm Ensign Shawna Web."

"Ensign Spock," he quietly acknowledged his identity even though he felt uncomfortable with his new rank. "You are a new crewmember."

"My niece Teddy, her pet cat and I came aboard with several sorry excuses for men." She said sourly.

Spock arched an eyebrow. Ordinarily gossip wasn't something he indulged in. However, Ensign Web seemed to be offering an insight into the accident. Though he'd vowed to himself to avoid any personal involvements with any more female crewmembers, Ensign Web as an older woman hardly qualified as someone he'd get in trouble associating with. "I believe it is our break time."

Shawna smiled. "I'm buying you coffee or tea if you prefer." She did know a little about Vulcans.

"Both the coffee and tea are free," Spock caught the twinkle in Shawna's light eyes.

Once they'd secured their work station they retreated to the small break room off of the science lab. Some of their fellow night shift co-workers were already sharing coffee and slices of cake that had been sent to them by the overnight cook staff.

The six techs fell silent as followed Shawna into the break room. While Shawna fixed herself coffee Spock was pleased to discover that there were bags of various spiced teas. He selected one. A petite brunette science tech gave him a nod as she selected a spiced apple tea blend. Everyone relaxed when it appeared that the Vulcan seemed ready to indulge in tea and cake. Conversations resumed among the science technicians.

"Do you always have that affect on people," Shawna quietly asked.

"Perhaps since you are a new arrival you are unaware that I was demoted from First Officer," Spock answered just as quietly. His face flushed with warmth.

Shawna watched the green tinted blush go to the tips of Spock's pointed ears. She busied herself with stirring her coffee. "I heard. You should know that I reported to the ship's security officers that at least one of the men just got out of the brig."

Arching an eyebrow Spock queried, "You were aware of his arrest?"

"Crewman Mark Bell has a history of harassing women." She looked up. "He was being processed when I arrive to pick up my niece and my late sister's things." She hesitated then added. "He was stalking my sister Cassie before she died."

Spock nodded. The fact that the Enterprise had acquired a crewmember that had a history of harassing women was disturbing. "This information needs to be related to Captain Kirk." He paused. Somehow this must have escaped Star Fleet's attention. He eyed Shawna. The older woman seemed tired and a little out of place. "Your sister died and left you her daughter." It sounded odd to Spock that the woman had been recruited and managed to join the Enterprise without having gone to the Academy.

Shawna nodded. "Cassie was kind of wild. Theodora was the only good thing that came out of her troubled life." She sighed. "Teddy's the reason I signed up with Star Fleet. The promise that I could take her with me is the reason I'm on the Enterprise."

"Pardon me if I make this observation," Spock mindful of his misspoken words with Christine said carefully. "Couldn't you have made a better income in civilian life?"

"No," Shawna sighed. "I graduated near the bottom of my class. Most employers only see a forty something woman with virtually no work experience trying to compete with pretty young smart women." She sighed. "We may pretend that we've evolved as a species but try being other than young and attractive when looking for work." She shrugged.

"When the recruiter spotted me at the Taspar Station brig I was trying to figure out how to manage raising my orphan nine year old niece in an efficiency apartment I could barely afford." She tucked a lock of her chin length graying dark hair behind an ear.

Tasting his spiced tea thoughtfully Spock considered everything that Shawna had told him. "What did you do prior to attending school to be a science technician?" It appalled him that someone with less than stellar credentials having skipped the Academy was now working in the Enterprise's science labs.

Shawna let out an unhappy sigh. "I spent most of my life helping my invalid mother while my father ran a bar. When he died I settled up debts by selling the bar. Mom died a couple of years ago. I followed an old dream to become a science tech."

All the while that Shawna had been talking Spock had been adding up the facts. A crewman with a history of harassing women, an older new schooled female science tech with a small dependent child were not prime crewmembers for the flag ship of Star Fleet.

"So," Shawna had her elbow on the table. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand. "Do you think that someone is trying to cause your captain and ship to fail?"

%%%%%%%

It was the feeling that someone was watching her that work Nyota. Looking around her quarters she called out, "Lights."

One sniff and she muttered. "Great," she quickly picked up the half empty bottle of nail polish remover. Nyota grumpily got out of bed. She'd have to clean up the mess of the spilled nail polish remover.

Outside in the corridors Security Officer Philip Dubois turned his head. He could feel his hackles rising on the back of his neck. He could have sworn that something had been in the corridor behind him. He moved his hand to the phaser in his holster.

The corridor was empty.

%%%%%%%

"It was just a little Tagus wowie," Dice Hughes protested. Sitting on the biobed his eyes were still glassy from the drug he'd been smoking.

His best friend George Tanner leaned over the side of his biobed giggling. Dr. Geoffrey prepared two hypos. "You both should be hit with violent vomiting in five minutes."

Both Lt. Megan Connor and Ensign Hanna Johnson stepped back a few more feet from the biobed. "Why would anyone use a drug that makes them violently ill?" Liquor had been the choice of most of the boys on the colony world where Hanna had grown up. She'd seen her own brothers and once her father hung over. They didn't always get sick.

"Because they're idiots," Megan scowled.

Dice's mother a worn out looking petite woman with faded blond hair and colorless eyes looked embarrassed and upset. Deeply etched frown lines added years of age to her face. Worriedly she clutched the front of the bathrobe she'd thrown over her nightgown.

Ship maintenance mate Warren Hughes scowled at his seventeen year old brother. "Of all the idiot stunts," he growled. "You could have ended my career along with getting yourself sent back to work release. You want to break our mother's heart anymore than you have already?"

"Work release," Captain Kirk followed by his First Officer Gil Wood entered sickbay. Neither man looked forgiving.

Warren snapped to attention. Barely twenty-three he'd managed to get his widowed mother, younger brother and his brother's best friend on the Enterprise under the new family policy. Now as he stood at attention he wondered if he should have left his brother in the work release program.

"Explain, Mister," Jim snapped. This was turning out to be a nightmare from hell. A migraine had already started working its way through his brain.

"Sir," Warren feared the worst for all of them. "Dice and George got arrested for defacing some ancient Native American art work on National Park land." Even to him it sounded really bad. "Since they were only sixteen at the time mom had to pay restitution for clean up. The judge also sentenced them to three years of work with the forest service."

"Please don't blame Warren," Alice Hughes begged. "I asked him to try and get Dice and George onto the Enterprise. I hoped that the change would do them some good. They got in more trouble on work release."

At that moment both teens were hit with violent vomiting. Both nurses acted quickly putting bedpans under the boys as they leaned over the beds emptying their stomachs.

"Air scrubbers are being used in the cabins," Security Chief O'Malley wrinkled his nose as he watched the boys leaning over bedpans. "Once the cabins are cleared we'll search for anymore illicit drugs."

Jim thought of his mother. He'd given her a hard time every time she'd shipped off planet. It hadn't been until he'd actually gotten into Star Fleet that he discovered the truth she'd always told him. Star Fleet didn't release widows or single mothers from service just because they had a bratty kid. He rubbed his forehead. Man he owed his mother a star ship load of flowers of apology.

"I can understand why you brought your mother and brother," Jim rubbed his temple. His growing migraine caused him to blink against sickbay's lights.

"I adopted George after his parents were killed in a hover car accident." Alice Hughes feared the worst. She'd emptied her savings and sold everything that she had left to pay for the cleanup. "The nice man from Star Fleet who showed up at the government housing told me that we'd all do better and have a fresh start on the Enterprise."

Jim's mouth became a tight line. "O'Malley, see to it that both boys are assigned to a work detail to keep them out of mischief. They are both on probation."

"Yes, sir," O'Malley grinned evilly. He had younger brothers. He knew how to handle wise asses. Dice and George were in for a long five years.

"Thank you," Alice whispered. At long last she had help with her problem boys.

Jim took Gil aside. "Find out who got Mrs. Hughes and those boys on my ship."

%%%%

Bella Aguilera hastily invoked the goddess. Gripping the black handle of her silver athame she drew a circle around her. A circle of blue light seemed to flow around her.

A bouquet of fresh flowers on her nightstand wilted. Suddenly dried withered leaves fluttered to the floor.

Feeling the support of the goddess Bella called out, "Be gone in the name of the Great Lady."

The blue light flowed outward from her circle. It stopped abruptly as it seemed to hit something. There was a flare of red.

Uneasiness prickled over Bella's light olive tinted skin. She watched the red light form a vague shape.

'Foolish one, do not challenge me.' Something whispered.

Bella dropped to one knee holding the athame high above her head. "Great Mother, forgive me for any offense I have committed. Protect me from evil."

Something laughed. 'Little one, only when what is mine is returned will any of you be safe.' The vague form flickered and then was gone.

Bella stayed on one knee shaking and ignoring leg cramps until the alarm went off on her nightstand at seven.

%%%%

Gil ducked in his cabin intent on shaving the growth of whiskers on his face. He paused to check for a fresh uniform.

"Hell, I hope this isn't going to be like it was on the Zebra Station," he muttered to himself. He looked around his quarters. He had more room than he'd had on Zebra Station.

The first officer and the captain had their own private quarters with private bathrooms. Gil thoughtfully chewed his lower lip as he out of habit he checked for the small velvet lined box.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the top drawer of his dresser. An ordinary looking container of after shave lay nestled among his socks. He twisted the bottom of the container off. There was the small velvet box. He opened it.

Light glimmered off the pear shaped ear rings.

%%%%%

His sleep had been restless. The ship's alarms had interrupted his sleep. Falling back into the same restless dreams had left him feeling tired as he waited his turn for the shower.

Walt Bremen nervously paced the quarters that he shared with Ensign Drew Peters. The librarian was a lot more amenable than the crew members aboard Zebra Station had been. Shooting a glance towards the closed bathroom door Walt retrieved a small box from the locked drawer in his new work desk.

His lucky pieces were still safe. The piece of meteorite had fallen on his grandfather's farm. The three inch chuck of purple amethyst he'd found on a dig on Theta Colony. The fossil of a fern embedded in a rock he'd won in a poker game. He smiled as he lightly touched the two small smooth black rocks.

Walt heard the sonic shower shut off. He quickly put away his small rock collection. Walt relocked the drawer. Most people would have laughed that he kept a small rock collection locked up. He ran his hand through his thick hair.

It was just that the rock collection helped him reconnect with the kid who loved history. Once he was out of Star Fleet he full intended to get a job as a history teacher in some midsized town and settle into a life he'd always dreamed of.

%%%%%

Being a lowly ensign meant that Spock could no longer work overtime at any experiment. At the end of his shift he was in a quandary of what to do with the knowledge that he'd gained.

Repressing an irritating need to sigh Spock headed back towards his quarters. Sonya would have no doubt used her litter box. She would need some attention and they'd both need some nourishment.

He'd seek some path in mediation.

Jones on the other hand wasn't into mediation. He's managed to stay on the Enterprise as an 'assistant' to reporter Wayne Davis.

"I've got a really bad feeling." He and Wayne walked towards the mess hall.

Lying on her back in a small crawl space Ensign Greta Lane barely had time to notice the mangled wire before a spark leaped across the wiring she'd been sent to work on.

Alarms sounded. "Hull breech," the female voice of the computer called out.

%%%%%%%%

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**THE JONAH**

**%%%%%**

Thank you to Ghiri for suggesting more déjà vu moments for Kirk.

%%%%%%

Chapter Three

**Fear is only as deep as the mind allows. Japanese proverb**

If Ensign Bella Aguilera had said red energy creature Captain Jim Kirk might have listened. The moment that she said evil spirit he rolled his eyes.

Lack of sleep, frustration, the knowledge that someone was out to destroy his reputation, plus a god-awful migraine had shortened Jim's temper. "Go see Dr. Keller," Jim snapped. He blinked against the seemingly bright lights of the conference room.

First Officer Gil Wood let out a soft sigh. "Regulations state that your mental state must be assessed." He stretched tired shoulders wondering if he should bring up to the captain the rumors that had swirled around Zebra Station when 'accidents' kept happening.

"Yes, Sir," Bella said. She knew what she'd seen. She knew that she wouldn't give up until they believed her.

"You are dismissed, Ensign Aguilera," Jim massaged his temples with his fingertips.

Gil waited until Ensign Aguilera saluted and left the conference room. Once the door closed he leaned back in his chair. "Jim, a red energy creature could explain some of the things that happened on Zebra Station."

Jim slowly turned his head frowning. "Are you saying that we have an intruder aboard?"

"Weird things started happening on the John Kennedy on the way to rondevu with the Enterprise," Gil admitted.

"I've got someone at headquarters working to see that me and my ship fails, we may have had a brig emptied on us and now you say we've got an intruder?" His fist found the top of the conference table.

"Looks that way, Jim," Gil said. "Think of this as one more Academy test. You never did believe in the no win scenario."

Jim sucked in a deep breath. "We'll need Dr. McCoy and Spock in on this. I don't give a damned if Spock was dropped all the way to Cinderella scrub boy," Jim paused. His mouth suddenly twitched. "Oh crap, I think that I just channeled Frank."

"Who is Frank?" Gil looked puzzled.

"My stepdad," Jim released a breath of frustration. "Practically polar opposite of George Kirk from what my grandparents said of my biological father. Frank is by the book, children should be seen not heard," he sighed again.

"Frank gets up at the crack of dawn, exercises, gets a pot of coffee going, feeds the animals," he shot Gil a look. "When I did something totally asininely stupid and drove one of his collectable antique cars off of cliff I expected to get beat into the ground."

Gil let out a whistle. "My old man would have sold me to the Orion slavers to pay for the car."

Jim suddenly grinned as his headache receded. "I was sitting on one of those centuries old hard wooden benches when Frank showed up at the detention center. He was calm. He walked over to me and sat down."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Jimmy." Frank was a big burly kind of guy. He could separate two guys in a drunken brawl and yet be gentle enough to quiet a skittish newborn colt. He sat down next to Jim. They both looked at the automated police robot watching them.

Frank leaned over seemingly studying the well swept floor. "I love your mother. I promised her that she'd never have to worry about you or home. You're making it difficult for me to keep my promise to her." He sighed.

Jim's lower lip started to tremble. He'd been sitting there long enough for the reality of how close he'd come to being a mangled body had set in.

Looking up Frank had his eyes on the robot. "It would kill your mother if anything happened to you. You are the last link she has to the great love of her life." He sighed. "I knew that George is forever in her heart. I knew when I married Winona that I'd always be second." He smiled. "I love her enough for both of us."

Wetness gathered in Jim's light eyes. His heart painfully hammered in his chest.

"Look, buddy, there is a summer camp held in Yosemite for kids with issues," Frank seldom used politically correct terms. "You go for the summer and think things through. If come September you can't see yourself living here with me," Frank paused. "Your Uncle has offered to take you."

Jim felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He looked up at Gil. "I don't give a damned it all the admirals are against me and two freaking energy creatures have come aboard. I'm not letting them destroy me or the Enterprise."

%%%%

Having finished her reports a tired Lt. Megan Connor had retreated to the quarters that she shared with Lt. Jodi Watson. While her roommate used the sonic shower Megan reverently pulled out the cloth covered cylinder.

"I haven't forgotten you, Bruno," she pulled out the eucalyptus didgeridoo. Her fingers caressed the painted images on the side of the long instrument. She raised the didgeridoo to her lips.

Taking Sonya on her morning walk Spock turned his head. A fog horn, Spock stopped intrigued by the odd sound. It reminded him of San Francisco.

Before he could place the sound more accurately a giggle caught his attention. He turned to see Ensign Shawna Web, a young skinny looking blond haired girl and a very large cat on a leash.

"You're a Vulcan," the girl's light eyes seemed to drink in every aspect of Spock's appearance. The thirty pound very fluffy white and grey cat at her side eyed Sonya.

The small fox had moved to stand behind Spock. He peered out at the large cat.

"Miss Theodore," Spock inclined his head politely. "I am Ensign Spock." He gestured to Sonya. "This is Sonya." He eyed the big cat. "I wasn't aware that cats got that big."

"Everyone calls me Teddy," the girl grinned. "This is Edgar. I named him for Edgar Allen Poe." The big cat let out a warble. "He's a Maine Coon. They are supposed to be big cats."

"We were hoping to run into you, Spock," Shawna admitted. "Would you like to join us for breakfast or rather dinner this morning?"

"I used to have others I had breakfast with," Spock said. He could see disappointment in Teddy's eyes. "However, since I have been demoted they now out rank me. Sonya and I were in a quandary about where to have breakfast. The mess is rather busy in the mornings."

He'd overheard some crewmembers speaking disparagingly of his attachment to Sonya. Silly, childish had been some of the kinder terms used. The crowded mess wouldn't be a friendly place for them.

"Cool," Teddy bubbled.

Edgar's tail flicked. He let out a friendly chirp. Sonya wagged a hesitant tail.

"The family quarters have small kitchens," Shawna said. "Come join us for breakfast."

Crewmembers with various family members in tow moved passed them in the corridor. An elderly golden brown skinned woman wearing an ankle length white flowing old fashion looking dress walked passed them smiling as she nodded.

"She has orchids in her hair," Teddy whispered.

Shawna looked back. The woman had long grey hair down to the middle of her back. "She's got very pretty grey hair."

Both Sonya and Edgar watched the elderly lady walking down the corridor towards the turbo lift.

%%%%%%

**Later that day….**

It wasn't so much the big things but the small things that began to unsettle people. A rash of sudden broken heels had female crewmembers requesting flat boots as they were taken to sickbay.

"I don't know when I've seen this many twisted ankles," Bones grumbled.

Christine brought out more ice packs for their current crop of unhappy women. "I bet half of the women crew has been in here today, Doctor."

Ensign Betty Gordon lay on a biobed staring unhappily at the ceiling. She had an ice pack on her left ankle plus her right shoulder. "It bet it's the evil spirit."

Botanist Leilani Russell half sat up. She had managed to sprain not only both ankles but her right knee as well. "What evil spirit?"

Betty turned her head to see Leilani. "You know that Bella Aguilera rooms with Teresa Long," she began.

"The witches," Leilani grimaced as movement sent pain up her legs. She avoided all four Wiccan women as much as possible.

By mid afternoon Reverend Stoddard had explained numerous times that Protestant ministers didn't do exorcisms. The wiccans on board were suddenly inundated with numerous requests for protection spells.

Chef Louis managed to lose his usual good nature when three allotments of bananas suddenly spoiled beyond usability as soon as they were reenergized.

It was very late afternoon when Admiral Pike managed to return Jim's call over a secure diplomatic channel. "I looked into getting you the records of your new crew, Jim." A guarded look on Pike's rugged features made Jim tense.

"Is it as bad as I think it is," Jim asked quietly.

Chris Pike let out a sigh. "Damned it, Jim," he swore. "For a repeat offender from the Midwest you racked up a powerful enemy."

Jim gripped the arms of his chair. "Who," he asked. He tired to imagine which admiral was eaten up with jealousy or hate or both.

"Admiral Anthony Barnes doesn't sit on the Academy board." Pike began "He is however a major mover and shaker in Star Fleet. There are a lot of people who owe him favors. He's also married to one of the daughters of Magnus Ellison."

"Of Ellison Corporation," Jim tried to place the daughters in his mind. The three Ellison women were known as among the most beautiful women of earth.

"Her late brother Daniel Ellison was captain of the Constitution."

"I'm guessing that Daniel was Magnus' favorite son," Jim said sourly.

"Sorry, Jim, but just like the Murphy family blames Spock, Magnus Ellison blames you for the death of his son." Pike looked unhappy.

"Nero is dead and still causing problems," Jim complained. He scrubbed his face with an irritated hand. "What can we do?"

"For starters you'll be getting the records of the new crew. I've had them shipped to you via Vulcan diplomatic lines." Pike said. "The official records are being routed through a scenic route that should reach you when you retire." He said sourly.

Jim inhaled deeply. "Can I get rid of the worst of them?"

"You have mostly boarder line cases. Admiral Barnes was careful with who he saddled you with. He is most likely working to get your efficiency rating to drop drastically. A couple of really bad cases you might want to slap in the brig immediately."

Nodding Jim made a note on a PADD, "How about replacements?"

"Archer is working on that end." Pike said. "You'll have to send communications via Vulcan diplomatic lines if you don't want it intercepted or rerouted."

"I don't have access," Jim said.

"Spock does," Pike said quietly.

Jim nodded. "I left him a message to join McCoy, myself and my new first officer Gil Wood for dinner in my cabin."

A smile flickered briefly over Pike's lips. "Good," he said. "You'll also get a run down on the family members that joined the Enterprise." He shook his head. "You've got a couple of teens from work release."

"Yeah," Jim said dryly. "They are already in the hands of my security chief O'Malley." He straightened his shoulders. "We might also have some sort of energy creature on board."

Mild surprise appeared on Pike's face. "You don't do things by half measure do you, Kirk?" There was worried affection in his deep voice.

%%%%%%

**Earlier**

As Dr. Debra Keller wrote out, 'fantasy prone' on her report on Ensign Aguilera Spock slept in his cabin.

Sonya lay curled up against her Vulcan companion. Her head rested on Spock's shoulder. Her ears twitched as she heard a sound beyond human hearing. Opening her eyes she slowly lifted her head.

For a moment she simply stared then she thumped her tail.

In a deep slumber Spock's eyes were partially open. The third eyelids had closed over each of his eyes. His body twitched as he moved restlessly. He was lost in a dream. In his dream he was a child. He'd done something to displease his father. His mother moved quietly in his room tucking the blanket around his body.

Shhh, sleep now my son. I will watch over you.

Spock sank deeper into restful sleep.

Sonya snuggled closer. She closed her eyes. All was well.

%%%%%

Meanwhile as Jim and Pike talked Edgar had figured out how to open the door to slip outside of the new home of his humans. Shawna was sleeping. Teddy had gone off with new friends to play in one of the recreation rooms. Edgar was bored. The big cat prowled the quiet corridor.

Movement caught the big cat's eye. Centuries of hunting instinct took over. He 'chatted' as he chased the hummingbird.

Leilani limped as she maneuvered her way from sickbay towards her quarters. Dr. McCoy's medical knowledge and talented hands had healed her well enough that she had left sickbay under her own power. She was off all work detail for at least three weeks while her knee finished healing. She let out a startled yell as something buzzed passed her. "Hummingbird," she gasped. Fear shot through her.

Edgar had chosen at that moment to leap up to catch his elusive prey. The heavy muscular cat hit Leilani hard in the chest. She fell backwards as her arms desperately flayed the air.

The doors of the turbo lift opened. Jones grumbled in anger. He hadn't liked handing over his personal weapon to the Enterprise security team. They weren't about to let him have it back just because he had a gut feeling.

Leilani fell back into his startled arms.

"What," he moved her out of the way of the turbo lift doors. A green and blue hummingbird darted passed them into the turbo lift. Edgar leaped over Leilani into the turbo lift. The doors closed.

Inside the turbo lift Edgar leaped at the fast moving exciting prey. He hit the manual controls. The turbo lift shot upwards. Edgar leaped again. He hit the wall. He leaped again as the hummingbird darted near the controls. Massive paws hit the manual override.

Edgar's sharp claws ripped at the controls. The turbo lift dropped, went sideways went back up.

Scotty came running as Keenser yelled pointing at his computer. "No," Scott stared opened mouth. "Get a rescue crew up to the Jeffery's tube. Computer, shut down turbo lift on deck five," he shouted.

%%%

Spock had been excused from duty. He sat at the table with Sonya sitting in a high chair. Her customary bib protected her fur. She'd occasionally turn her gaze around the table and thumped her tail.

Dinner originally planned for the captain's cabin had been moved to officer's mess. All senior officers were in attendance. The chaplains had also been invited.

Jim looked around at his officers. "If that cat hadn't gotten into that turbo lift no one would have noticed that the civilians working on the fire suppression system were trapped in a Jeffery's tube."

"They'd have died," Leonard said quietly. He cut into his fried buttermilk batter double breaded chicken. Chef Louis had made comfort food. For once it appeared that Leonard wasn't going to rag on Jim. It had been that harrowing of a day.

"I ran a tricorder over Edgar," Dr. Elsa Clay picked cautiously at her food. At lunch she'd choked on a bone. For dinner she'd chosen the vegetarian casserole. Dying didn't figure in her day's plans. "Edgar didn't eat the hummingbird."

"Well, Leilani was hysterical when Jones brought her in to sickbay," Christine chimed in. "She's claiming that Madame Pele is on board. Doctor McCoy had to sedate her."

Leonard quietly buttered a biscuit.

"Who is Madame Pele," Jim wondered if he needed to read the evaluations on his entire crew with a fine tooth comb.

"Hawaiian volcano goddess," Walt Bremen said. He'd become head of the history department by default. Enterprise had headed into space without a historian on board. He looked up from his plate of fried chicken. "She can appear as a hummingbird, an old lady or a young woman depending on her mood. She can be benevolent or angry. She's often depicted in a red or white muumuu. That's a flowing dress," he added.

"An old woman," Spock arched an eyebrow. "Ensign Web and I encountered an elderly lady in a white dress when we left the science lab."

"Could she be Aguilera's energy creature?" Jim demanded.

"Pele is known or said," Walt corrected, "to curse anyone who takes volcano rock from the Hawaiian volcanoes." He looked uncomfortable. "I picked up a couple of volcano rocks from dig on Letsos."

"Might belong to the energy creature," Rabbi Goldstein looked thoughtful. "Did you have problems on Zebra Station?"

"Not me personally," Walk admitted.

"Then it's not your rocks," Reverend Stoddard said. "I had a church in Maui when I first graduated the seminary. Pele only targets the taker of her volcano rocks."

"Maybe it's a Jonah," Scotty said quietly.

Jim grimaced. "In this day and age you believe in Jonahs?" He stared in disbelief at Scotty.

"Aye," Scotty held his head up. "My family has a banshee that warns of death in the family. A Jonah can sink a ship, Captain." He gestured around them. "Or destroy a ship in space."

"There are many unexplained things," Nyota said. She'd been asked to the dinner since Jim trusted her completely with the ship's communications. She had to be on the inside knowing what was going on. "Captain, it would be foolish to discount something because of your belief or lack thereof."

"There's a logical explanation," Christine said stubbornly.

Spock agreed. "Perhaps the creature is telepathic and changing forms by reading our minds." He cut up Sonya's food. "O'Malley can check the monitors to see if he can locate the creature."

"Got my people on it already," O'Malley said. Being included as head of security made Robert aware of how much responsibility he had to protect the Enterprise and its crew.

"What about a scan of the ship?" Jim demanded.

Clearing his throat Scotty had to admit. "We've been having problems with the internal scanners."

"I want that creature found," Jim ordered angrily.

Spock silently watched as Leonard cut up his chicken.

Christine noticed that Spock was watching Leonard. She glanced in his direction.

Leonard used his fork to pick up a piece of cut chicken.

"Not all the problems stem from whatever creature is on board," Gil pointed out. "The boot issue for instance. A number of reports have come in from other ships. The footwear went to the lowest bidder."

Christine leaned away from Leonard.

Jim sighed. "We've got a lot of issues we're going to have to work on."

"Where is Dr. McCoy," Spock asked. His dark eyes were on Leonard.

Everyone froze. Eyes turned to the person they'd thought of as Dr. McCoy.

O'Malley rose quietly from his chair.

At that moment the door opened. Yawning and stretching a much rumpled looking Dr. McCoy entered the officer's mess. "Sorry," he made his way over to the table. "I just woke up in an isolation room. Geoffrey told me I was supposed to be here."

"Perhaps you should bring a chair for the good doctor," a middle aged looking woman dressed in a blue muumuu smiled gently at Jim. Her grey hair was neatly braided and wrapped around her head. "The chicken is quite good, Dr. McCoy."

"Do I know you," Leonard followed the yeoman carrying a chair to the table. He yawned again. "Excuse me. I'm really tired."

"Who are you," Jim demanded.

"Jim," Leonard frowned. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"Please sit down, Leonard," the woman said. "My name is Ruth. I'm just an old lady. Or at least I like to think of myself as a lady."

Christine fussed over Leonard. "Are you all right?"

Leonard frowned. "I hit my head." He gently rubbed the back of his head.

"When the hull breech occurred you were thrown up against the bulkhead." Ruth said. "You cracked your skull. I put you in the isolation room to heal you. I took your place." She let out a soft sigh. "I was hoping that you wouldn't wake until morning. You healed a lot faster than I anticipated."

"You're why the sprained ankles healed so quickly." Christine said slowly. "Leonard didn't complain the way he usually does."

Jim waved O'Malley back to his seat. "You're a shape shifter. When did you come aboard my ship?"

Ruth smiled as she picked up her glass of sweet tea. "I came aboard disguised as a Cho' Tu warrior," she let out a slight sigh. "I only wanted to hitch a ride home. I've never hurt anyone aboard the Enterprise."

"Thank you for saving my life." Leonard said quietly. "I'm guessing I had a very bad head injury."

Ruth nodded. "You were close to death. I thought I'd have to give myself away and then you started healing." She smiled. "It took a lot of energy."

A yeoman brought Leonard a plate of food and silverware.

"What about Ensign Web's red creature?" Jim demanded.

Ruth took a taste of the sweet tea. "Yes, I know about Red. Mostly she threatens. She can't harm anyone physically. All she wants is her things. They're in a box in your storage area. I accidently ruined some of your food trying to retrieve the box."

"Did we bring Red," Walt said hesitantly, "from Zebra Station?"

"No," Ruth shook her head. "She and the others were in a containment field aboard the John Kennedy. You have a very powerful enemy." She sighed. "I should have left with the John Kennedy. It was headed in the wrong direction."

"But you stayed," Jim eyed the woman. "What are you really?"

Ruth sighed. "I do look human. I can cause you to ignore my presence and change my appearance but that's the extent of my abilities."

"Healing," Leonard said. He picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers. "I had to study to be able to help people."

A faint smile appeared on Spock's face.

"Occasionally, I can act as a conduit for healing." Ruth said softly. "The healing that happened today is the most I've been able to facilitate in more than a century. I'm just looking to get as close to home as possible."

"Can you help us in exchange for as far as we can take you?" Jim asked.

Ruth smiled. "It's a deal."

%%%%  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE JONAH**

%%%%%%%%%%

So I've led you all down the primrose path. Now the tale gets dark.

%%%%%%%%

**Birds of a feather flock together. Water seeks its own level. Energy attracts like energy. Positive or negative it is said that our thoughts bring us our fate. **

**%%%%%**

**Chapter Four**

"Magus Ellison," Blair Wolf let out a whistle. Across from him sat Captain James Kirk and his First Officer Gil Wood. "You picked a nasty enemy," he said.

The Wolf mansion on Aster Colony had a familiar feel to it. Jim sat at a table on the balcony that over looked a lake. He realized that the mansion looked like holographic images he'd seen of the Wolf mansion back on earth. Any other time he might have enjoyed the view and fresh crisp morning air.

He shifted on the seat for a moment thinking that old Spock had been wrong about the epic friendship he was supposed to have with young Spock. Guilt flashed over him as he shot a glance at his new first officer.

An attractive middle aged looking woman entered the balcony pushing a cart with pastries. Her black uniform and white apron clearly signified her status as an employee. "Thanks, Martha," Blair smiled. "Close the balcony door on your way out."

"Yes, sir," she smiled as she left.

Gil toyed with his cup. "We thank you for the repairs," he said quietly. Returning to a Star Fleet space dock for repairs would have cut into their five year mission time and dropped their efficiency rating. Like his captain he was only too aware of how quickly a career would go south over a few details.

The balcony door closed. Jim sighed. "Thanks for keeping our repairs off of the books." He stirred his coffee. "I owe you for using one of your ships to return Red to her home."

Blair nodded. "I owed you for fighting off the Cho' Tu," he picked a tong to retrieve a pastry. "You need to be on the lookout for someone bent on sabotage."

Jim frowned. "I've got my security chief O'Malley weeding out the potential trouble makers among the new arrivals."

Sighing Blair eyed the young men in front of him. Though only a year older he felt as if his business and life experiences had made him decades older. "Captain, you'll be looking for someone who has probably been among your crew since the beginning. Magus would have found someone who is envious, angry, and bitter, who needs money, or wants revenge for something real or imagined and given them an opportunity to cause damage to the Enterprise."

"Spock," Gil said quietly.

"Mr. Spock would never betray the Enterprise," Jim said sharply. Old Spock would never betray the Enterprise. He shoved the irritating thought he'd almost allowed away.

Blair said nothing for a few minutes. "Jim, you might want to make sure that all your 'I's' are dotted," he said carefully. "Magus has ways of settling up things that could ruin a business if just one employee didn't meet standards."

Jim frowned. He looked at Gil. "We're going to run the tightest ship in Star Fleet."

%%%%%%%

Meanwhile on the Enterprise Jones felt a cold chill pass him. He looked quickly around. He caught sight of the reporter Winston Davis recording an interview with one of the new family members on board.

Winston wrapping up his interview allowed Fern Nugget to go on her way to the gym to join her daughter. "Jones, I thought that you might jump ship once we got back to Aster Colony."

Jones snorted a laugh. "Captain Kirk reminds me of a kid I once knew." Sadness crossed the windows of his dark eyes. He seemed to shake off the sadness as he took Winston by the elbow and led him away from the departing woman. "Where is that woman Ruth?"

"She's on the planet. Seems that there are a few older gentlemen who are quit smitten by Miss Ruth. For all the claims of wanting to go home I think that Miss Ruth is lonely. My money is on her staying here as a wife." Winston frowned. "What's up?"

"We got something on board that isn't a mouse or one of those weird red creatures or insects they're trying to get out of cargo bay two." Jones looked around. "You might want to keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Sound traveled well through the corridors. It didn't take long before word spread that something of the unusual variety might be on the Enterprise.

Meanwhile in the transporter room Shane McLeod oversaw the transfer of a heavy wooden box. "Looks to be ancient," he knew the meanings of the carvings on the box. "We'll have the old gal back among her people in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Are you sure that she won't causing you any problems," Scotty had wanted to go back to worrying about the engines and not about any strange energy creatures.

"I've run into them before. Mostly they don't bother a body if you leave them be." Shane paused. He cast a wary eye on Scotty. He leaned close as if to confide a secret. "You know I can smell a Jonah. It's a family gift."

Scotty shifted uneasily on his feet. "Captain Kirk doesn't believe in Jonahs," his accent had thickened. He had that itch that told him that Shane was right. Mentally he went through every swear word he knew.

As luck would have it Ensign Dana Right had come into the transporter room with a PADD for Scotty to sign. Dana had learned from his mother not to walk under ladders and to avoid breaking mirrors from his father. And yes he wore a protection amulet under his uniform.

So it was by the time that Scotty returned to his beloved engine room he discovered his engineers in a loud and very heated discussion over the identity of the Jonah.

%%%%%

The next morning Enterprise warped away from Aster Colony on its next scheduled mission.

Traffic between Luxor and Aster Colony would be handled by Wolf Corporation. There had been some grumbling but in the end Luxor had been granted entrance into the Federation.

"We'll be doing a scan of the Luxor Asteroid belt." Jim announced over the ship intercom. "From there we will map the Tetra Nebula. Kirk out," he leaned back in his command chair.

The diplomatic pouch aboard the Tulsa had caught up with the Enterprise. Jim had reviewed the records of his new crew additions. "Well someone scrapped the bottom of the barrel." He remarked dryly.

"The Tulsa will take our rejects back," Gil said calmly. He frowned as Jim passed him the PADD with the crew records.

"Assemble all the new crew and Spock," Jim said grimly. He hadn't wanted to include Spock but Gil was right. If he left Spock out and anything happened suspicion would automatically fall on the Vulcan. He would be accused to playing favorites. He only hoped that Spock would understand.

The meeting began with six crewmen and one woman taken away in handcuffs for outstanding warrants. Three were for murder and the rest for a laundry list of crimes that should have had them bounced from Star Fleet months ago.

"All of you," Jim said firmly. He didn't look towards Spock as he spoke, "are on probation. One misstep and you'll find yourself booted off the Enterprise. From this moment on all of you will met every requirement of a star ship's crew."

Listening Spock stiffened. He hadn't expected to be included with the new crewmembers. Still, it made logical sense. He'd been demoted from First Officer. If he had been a human no doubt he'd have become bitter and caused problems. He was a Vulcan he reminded himself. He was above all that. Liar his mind whispered.

Once they'd been dismissed Shawna came up to Spock. "Spock," Shawna gestured with her head for him to follow her away from the crowd of people leaving the assembly room.

Shawna looked both worried and nervous. "Is it possible for you to train me?"

"Train you," Spock arched an eyebrow. "You have demonstrated that even with your limited experience and knowledge good techniques. I would gladly suggest a course of study on the computer that will keep your knowledge up to date."

"Thank you," Shawna sucked in a breath. "I don't meet the requirements to go on an away mission. Could you train me to be physically ready?"

"I am barred from teaching," Spock said regretfully.

"That's the Academy," Jones stepped out of an open doorway. "If you train the lady to be physically fit I'll train her in hand to hand combat."

"What about us?"

The three turned to face a small group of crewmembers that looked as if they too had skipped the Academy and been recruited directly for the Enterprise. Some were older like Shawna and others just looked physically unfit to be in uniform. Their eyes were all locked onto Spock with a mix of hope, worry and fear.

Spock slowly inhaled. These people obviously didn't think of him as a disgrace. He could see the same need in their eyes that he'd had as a child trying to prove himself a true Vulcan. He squared his lean shoulders. "I shall train you all."

There was cheering and smiles all around.

%%%%%%

The Enterprise had left Aster Colony well stocked with extra provisions. Blair Wolf had added to the food storage on the Enterprise partly as a payment of sorts for Ruth staying behind. The representatives of Luxor had also included food as thanks for getting them into the Federation.

Chef Louis tasted some of the new yellow odd shaped fruit that had come from Luxor. He nodded. He could work with this new sweet fruit.

Juan the pastry chef whispered in Spanish to Armando as they worked on a batch of fresh pies. They didn't know that Chef Louis knew not only Portuguese, English, Italian, and German but also Spanish.

Chef Louis put down his paring knife. "A Jonah," he turned frowning at the men. "You are educated men," he said.

Juan bit his lower lip. He looked at Armando. "Chef Louis," he said quietly. "You have heard about what happened to," his voice dropped to a whisper, "the Melodeon?"

Hastily the small Portuguese man crossed himself. "Do not speak that ship's name," he warned in a fierce whisper. Stories of the unknown fate of the Melodeon and its crew had been enough to send countless children hiding under their covers at night afraid to look at the night sky. It had almost caused Louis to lose out on a career in space. The most courageous thing he had ever done had been to sign up at Star Fleet.

A vindicated look appeared on Juan's face. "We should ask for the priests to bless the Enterprise."

Chef Louis nodded. "I apologize." His hand shook slightly as he picked up his paring knife. Mentally he started the litany of prayers he'd used as a child to keep away the unknown and horrible fate that had been whispered about.

%%%%%

"Damned it," Jones jumped as Dr. McCoy pressed yet another hypo into his neck. "Is all this really necessary?"He slapped a hand against his neck. "I got a lot of vaccines when I signed up with the Galaxy Rider." He grumbled.

"I thought that our infantile captain was the only one who hated getting shots." Leonard prepared a sixth hypo. Christine looked amused as she brought a tray containing four more hypodermics filled with vaccines.

"According to your records, Jones," Leonard hit Jones with another hypo this time in the shoulder. "You received basic immunization shots. Unfortunately some of those need boosters and you seemingly missed a number of routinely administered vaccines."

"Yeah, well, I'm not from the Federation," Jones grumbled. "There are other places out there you know."

"Uh huh," Leonard said calmly. He pressed yet another hypo into the unhappy former mercenary. "Blair Wolf prides himself on being through on investigating his employees."

Jones winched as the hypo hissed. "That means you know that I'm from the Pyrites system."

"You were found in the ruins of a pre Pyrites civilization in suspended animation," Leonard lifted another hypo from the tray. He noted that Jones was now staring unhappily at the sickbay floor.

"Is your captain going to send me back?" There was dread and a calm acceptance in Jones' voice.

"Do you really think that I'd sent you back to what you refer to as being a captive bug specimen?" Jim flashed a slight grin. He gave a nod to Leonard. "Bones, is Mr. Jones up to training his students today?"

Leonard snorted. "I strongly suggest that you take it easy for a couple of days. You might have some reactions to the vaccines like a certain annoying infant I know."

"Bones," Jim looked wounded.

"Go on both of you," Leonard set the empty hypos back on the tray. "Scram and try to stay out of my sickbay."

%%%%%%%%

Spock needing less sleep than a human knelt on his meditation mat. Occasionally he had to push away a stray thought that bubbled up from his conscious mind. Peace and mental quiet were what he sought as he faced the tapestry on his wall.

On the edge of Spock's bed Sonya had assumed her usual guard position. Her sharp ears caught the sounds of crewmembers walking through the corridor.

A deck below them Edgar had taken up his customary position on the edge of Shawna's bed. Resting his massive head on equally massive paws his eyes were closed. A deceptive smile seemed to grace his furry face.

Teddy had gone off to the Enterprise school. She'd promised to come straight back after classes and do her homework.

The tip of Edgar's tail flicked. Unlike the dogs and the little fox Sonya, Edgar had sensed a subtle shift in the energy aboard the Enterprise days ago. Like all tom cats Edgar had staked out his territory marking it with a rub of his face. Glands on the side of his face had left his scent as markers warning other cats on board the area he'd claimed. It was a second choice since he'd been neutered.

Yes, the cabin, the corridor, the turbo lift, the corridor above and the cabin directly above them were all part of his territory. Edgar's front paws flexed. Like all male cats he stood ready to defend his territory. Large ears followed the sound of a crewman passing through his territory.

There was no sense of danger or threat. Edgar relaxed. His territory, his people who now included the Vulcan and the little fox were safe.

%%%%%

"Ensign Diana Klaus," Rev. Tony Stoddard made a note of the name.

"She's a slob," Ensign Katrina Jones scowled. "I might as well be sharing a cabin with a guy. She tosses her uniforms on the floor and she hogs all the space in the bathroom for her cosmetics."

Talking to a minister instead of the Dr. Keller seemed to some of the crew a better option. Among some there was still a stigma attached to seeing a 'shrink'.

"Have you considered asking for a cabin or roommate change?" Reverend Stoddard inquired.

"Mr. Spock," Katrina almost spit out the former commander's name. "He only allowed me to change once. I mean how could I room with Libby Murphy? She spends hours making obscene faces in the mirror.'

The reverend raised his eyes brows. He could only vaguely call up the image of the redhead that Katrina obviously didn't like. As he recalled Libby liked to sing. She didn't have a great voice but she did seem a lot happier and well adjusted than Katrina.

"Commander Wood," Katrina obviously didn't think well of the new first officer by the look of distain on her face. "He said that I'd better learn to get along with whoever was assigned as my roommate. This is Star Fleet he said not civilian college."

%%%

Katrina wasn't the only disgruntled crewmember.

Mechanic Darius Wayne knee deep in muck swore as he pulled a burned section of machinery out of the recycler unit. "We could have stayed orbiting Astor Colony," he grumbled.

"Can it, Wayne," Mechanic Evert Lu gently pried another piece of the burnt equipment out. "You know that if we fall behind in our assignments our efficiency rating goes down."

"We saved the freaking world." Wayne set the ruined equipment down. He grabbed a replacement part.

"Which will soon mean nothing if we can't do our jobs." Lu frowned. He eyed the burnt piece of equipment. "This looks odd. I think we need Hyndman down here."

%%%

On ship time it was almost noon as the Enterprise approached the asteroid belt. A small asteroid moved a tenth of an inch. It was enough to put the asteroid on a collision course into the edge of a slightly larger asteroid.

Seated in the captain's chair Jim rubbed the back of his neck. Approaching asteroid belts had always been tricky. "Raise shields."

First Officer Gil Wood's mouth had gone dry. Memory surfaced of the asteroid that had hit Zebra Station. They'd barely escaped total destruction. He managed to say, "expecting any more Cho' Tu, Captain?"

Chewing his lower lip Jim shook his head. "I doubt that there are any Cho' Tu in the system." He took a breath. "I've just seen enough mining ships to have some respect for asteroid belts."

Jim had barely finished speaking as a chain of events sent asteroids crashing against each other.

Several decks below Edgar jerked wide awake. He hissed.

"Red alert," the computer sounded a heartbeat later.

Enterprise's shield had deflected the smaller asteroids. Sulu's skill with the ship's phasers saved them from the large asteroid. The Enterprise put distance from the asteroid belt.

Bad luck some said. One in a billion occurrences said others. Jonah came more whispers.

Edgar demanded a long walk. He needed to remark his territory. He could sense the souring of the energy on the Enterprise.

In sickbay Dr. McCoy was swamped with minor injuries of crewmembers that'd been thrown against bulkheads or lost their footing. "The whole idea of a red alert is to grab onto something sturdy," Leonard carefully cleaned off a gash on a young woman's face.

"Emergency," paramedics carried a stretcher into Sickbay. The tiny figure on the stretcher was covered in blood.

"Don't let him die," Scotty refused to release Keenser's limp hand. "I told him not to climb on the machinery." His friend's dark alien eyes were closed. For once the tiny alien was unnaturally quiet.

%%%  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**THE JONAH**

**%%%%%%%%%%**%%%%%%%%%%%%

**The tongue has the power of life and death, and those who love to talk will reap the consequences. Proverbs 18:21 (New Living Translation)**

**%%%%%**

**Chapter Five**

"It was like a one in a three billion chance of happening," Lt. Brandon Kowalski nodded to Chef Margarita who sliced a thick piece of roast. Fresh food was to be savored at every opportunity. "Thanks," he smiled. The petite dark haired French woman gave him a brief nod before turning to another crewmember waiting for his turn.

"We are most fortunate that Keenser was there to catch the accident." Lt. Amar Singh chose curried lamb and rice from the offerings for dinner. Lamb, beef, pork and chicken were among the food supplies they'd picked up on Aster colony. "It is unfortunate that he was injured in saving the engines from damage."

Word had filtered through the Enterprise of how close they'd come to be drifting dead in space. Keenser had gone from being viewed as a humorous little alien to a heroic crewmember.

"What if it's like everyone is saying," Emma and Alisha followed Hanna in the line.

"You mean a Jonah," Hanna had been intrigued at how rapidly rumors spread on the Enterprise. Since she'd become accepted by Emma Drake and Alisha she was eager to share a bit of gossip she'd picked up.

"Cindy Winston said that the person might not even know that they were attracting bad luck." Back home it was 'well known' that a person not in the Faith could sour milk.

"The Jonah needs to be flushed out and transferred off of the Enterprise for all our safety," Alisha said firmly.

%%%%%

Spock had had breakfast/dinner in his quarters. Sonya had gotten used to their new schedule quickly enough. "I must report for duty in the lab," Spock straightened his tunic. If he'd been fully human he would have sighed. Even with teaching the new crew members he felt oddly lonely since he'd been sent to beta shift.

Leaving Sonya in his new quarters Spock headed to the turbo lift. He paused. Something felt off. He scanned the area but saw nothing. He dismissed the feeling from his mind. Perhaps he simply needed to mediate longer.

Spock's thoughts strayed to his captain. In truth he had to admit that he missed being around Captain Kirk. Though the captain tended at time to ignore rules somehow he made things work. Spock inhaled straightening his shoulders. He also missed seeing Dr. Leonard McCoy. The older man could be counted on for spirited conversation. His shoulders droop slightly in a Vulcan version of a sigh.

The turbo lift stopped. The doors opened.

Screams and cries startled him. "Security alert," Spock called out as he hit his com badge, "deck seven. There is altercation between crewmembers."

Spock leaped forward pulling one of the women off of a sobbing Ensign Libby Murphy.

By the time that security officers arrived, Spock had managed to pull Libby out from under the three women. She huddled behind him holding the tattered remains of her uniform over her bruised body.

Ensign Julia Walker and Ensign Bella Steward have at least gained enough wisdom in the intervening time to remain silent when a furious Captain Kirk and First Officer Gil Wood arrive.

Jillian Smith a member of the contract team to test new phasers keeps yelling at the top of her voice. Most of what she's yelling isn't making any sense. She ignored Kirk's stern commands for silence. Her whole body shakes. She hasn't told anyone that she is testing a new drug designed to keep a human awake for forty-two hours. Going on thirty hours of being awake she'd started to become paranoid.

Jim looks at Spock. A much ruffled looking Leonard McCoy arrives just at the moment that Jim is about to ask Spock to nerve pinch Jillian. In the fastest move Jim has ever seen Leonard hit the hysterical woman in the neck with a sedative filled hypodermic spray.

A puzzled look crosses Jillian's oval shaped face. Her green eyes seem to lose their focus as she slide towards the floor. Spock quickly caught her. He gently moved her to a chair.

Hanna stood protectively over Libby having brought her a blanket.

"Now," Jim says with barely contained fury. "Why the hell were you beating up on Ensign Libby Murphy?"

"She's the Jonah, Captain," Julia says stiffly. She's been in Star Fleet all of six weeks. Sitting in jail for her thirteenth arrest for shoplifting she'd been facing being sentenced to one of the new rehabilitation centers. The recruiter had convinced the judge that a stint in Star Fleet would straighten her out.

Spock stood stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back. He's moved to stand protectively beside Libby. She's slender and petite. Her big brown eyes and dark hair remind him greatly of his deceased mother.

"So what," Jim snarls. "Were you going to beat her to death?"

"No, sir," Julia answers quickly. "We were trying to get her down to a shuttle. Once we had her off of the ship things would go back to normal."

"Are you idiots?" Leonard snaps. "There's no such thing as a Jonah." The horror of sending someone badly beaten probably unconscious adrift in a shuttle shocks him.

"Bones, I'll handle this," Jim snaps. "You just ended your careers Ensigns Walker and Steward. You're going to the brig. You'll be facing a court martial for assault and attempted kidnapping."

Ensign Bella Stewart started crying. Her looks and crying has always gotten her what she wants. This time Captain Kirk only looks at her with disgust. "Take them to the brig." He ran a hand through his blond hair. "When I thought about being the captain of a star ship, I never imagined stuff like this."

"Damned it," Leonard snarls. Jillian's body twisted in a sudden convulsion. Spock is the only able to hold her down until Leonard could get an anticonvulsive drug into her system.

%%%%%

Three hours later a much exhausted Leonard sat in his office with Jim. "There's always some damned idiot that thinks that humans don't need sleep."

"Sleep is over rated, Bones," Jim tries for lightness but his face is still set in a grim expression.

Leonard takes a small sip of his bourbon. The smooth taste falsely warms his throat. "Our brains need sleep to sort out all the information our senses fed it during our waking hours. Our bodies need the time to repair muscles and tissue." He sighed.

"So you've never burned the midnight oil," Jim manages a slight grin. The well aged bourbon has managed to take some of the edge off of his anger. A mellow feeling has started to drift over him.

Leonard sighed. "I might have burned the midnight oil a few times at the Academy but I never pushed it the way these kids are. When I was a resident hours were hellish until Dr. Max Jones accidently caused the death of three patients."

Jim let out a low whistle.

"The hospital had a review and after that considering the mistakes, residents didn't have hellish hours." Leonard took another taste of his bourbon.

%%%%%%%%%

Using the rumor mill represented the best way to move Libby from the targeted 'Jonah' list. Rabbi Aaron Goldstein and Rev. Tony Stoddard had deliberately picked a corridor that bisected a corridor that filled with numerous crewmembers at shift changes.

It wasn't unusual to see the clergy in deep discussion walking the Enterprise. The Buddhist Monk Ken Lee joined them before they reached the junction.

"She hasn't developed sleep apnea yet," Rabbi Goldstein liked to talk with his hands. He waved his hands in the air. "She does need our help."

"Legally," Rev. Stoddard said. He liked to play devil's advocate. "As long as she doesn't develop it then can help her. Should she develop sleep apnea then it will be up to Dr. McCoy and Star Fleet to decide what needs to be done."

"I've been studying the words of Buddha for effects of karma on this situation," Venerable Lee says. They pass through the corridor junction. Their words are picked up by numerous crewmembers.

%%

Darnel had to report to sickbay to have a minor burn taken care of. He was present as Dr. McCoy discussed surgery options for sleep apnea with Libby. Privacy was hard to achieve in an open sickbay. And honestly Darnel didn't mean to eavesdrop.

It is later at lunch as Libby timidly filled through the lunch line and found a table while trying to ignore curious stares that Lt. Megan Connor approached her. Having rotated to a day shift she had to stifle a yawn. "Hi," she smiled gently. A tie dyed cloth covered cylinder hung over her shoulder. "I understand your family has a history of sleep apnea."

Ensign Reed showed up with a replicated tennis ball. He's intrigued by the discussion of circular breathing, the didgeridoo and Libby.

%%%%

Meanwhile Ensign Larry Beck sat in his shared quarters removing his boots. He's exhausted. It had taken hours but at long last the massive recycler had been repaired.

Images of his unhappy childhood slide through his mind. "You'll never be happy," his mother scowled at him. "You'll grow up to be like him." He has grown up to be a mechanic.

"You little bastard," his drunken father screamed. "You broke my favorite tool."

Reed sighed. Somehow he's managed not to become a drunk but unhappiness has dogged his every step. He stumbles through a sonic shower before collapsing on his bed. Chaotic unhappy dreams filled his mind. Dark unhappy thoughts spin outward.

On another deck Dr. Leonard McCoy scowled muttering to himself. He passed various crew seeming unaware as he stalked towards the officer's mess.

He was tired. He hated mindless stupid accidents. Leonard's morning mail had contained a personal note from a certain lawyer. "Damned bitch wants more child support," he growls. "She doesn't need the money. She's taken everything from me."

Dale and Powel leap quickly out of the way. "Damned," Dale shakes his head. "Talk about your bad vibes."

There is a pregnant pause. Slowly Dale and Powel exchange looks and turn to stare at the retreating angry form of Dr. Leonard McCoy.

It is much later on beta shift as Spock winches in pain from a headache that the real rumors start.

"You okay, Mr. Spock," Shawna looks worriedly at Spock. It is their day off. Spock has led his students in light job. Discussions have turned to proper conduct on away missions.

"Dr. McCoy has sent," he closes his eyes momentarily. It takes just a moment to block the family bond off enough for the good doctor's strong emotions not to give him pain.

The unspoken words bad vibes vibrate through the group.

%%%%%

The edges of the asteroid belt have been scanned. Mapping of the nebula starts amid minor accidents.

Lea Thompson was carrying a tray of food down the corridor when a grumpy Dr. McCoy storms down the corridor. Yeoman Rand came around a corner with several PADDs. As usual she's at a dead run. Nervously Lea tried to make her body small and stand to the side.

At the moment that Rand and Dr. McCoy cross in front of her Lea's boot heel breaks. She stumbles forward. Her tray of food flies into the air. Food rains on Rand.

Much later a sobbing Lea confesses to her roommate. "I know it was Dr. McCoy," she stumbles over his name. "He was sending out black energy."

Dr. McCoy is in engineering when a cutting tool slips in Mechanic Phil Hyndman's hand cutting deep enough to sever tendons that need surgery to repair.

In the kitchen when Dr. McCoy stops by inspect for safety that all the cakes mysteriously fall.

"It's the doctor," Chef Louis crosses himself. By now he's heard enough old tales of ships sinking to want the Jonah off the Enterprise.

%%%%

Jim is never so happy for a mission/shore leave. They've finished mapping the nebula. "We're headed to Mica to pick up a diplomat." He grins.

Gil nods with a smile of his own. "So, how much of a shore leave do we get?"

"Three days," Jim crows happily. "Maybe Dr. McCoy's mood will change." Word has reached him that Leonard and Christine had a big fight.

"She threw the ring at him." Gil confides.

"Oh hell," Jim frowns. "When a girls throws your ring at you it's over." He sighs.

"There are of course the multiple houses of pleasure." Gil grins.

Jim grins back. Anything to lighten the leaden atmosphere that seems to fill the Enterprise would make him happy. Even an attack by whoever hated the Federation would be welcome.

%%%%

Ian carefully put the canon in the right stop on the model deck. The eighteen century model of a sailing ship had become an absorbing project. Next to him Keenser was happily repairing some kind of machinery. "You know Uncle Scotty won't like us using the eating table."

Keenser had been released from sickbay but not to duty. Ian had elected to keep him company when not at school. Keenser made a rude comment that caused Ian to giggle.

"Uncle Scott said that we're going to go down for shore leave." Ian said happily.

For once shore leave sounded like a good idea. Not only would Ian have a chance to run around in fresh air but there were a number of new technical manuals available.

Like Keenser Spock was happy for someone other than himself. "You'll get to run on some fresh grass, Sonya."

Spock found himself going down with a large group of people that surprisingly included Dr. Leonard McCoy. "Sonya and I plan on taking a walk through the flower gardens." Shawna, Teddy with Edgar in tow plan on joining him. Half of his students have also signed up with or without pets for the walk.

"The captain," Leonard practically spit out. "Said I had to avail myself of shore leave or be locked in the brig." He sighed. "I heard that whiskey is served with fried chicken in Madam Byng's."

The transporter cut off anymore words. They all materialized on Mica.

Spock and Sonya headed for the botanical gardens which had advertized a pet walk area for pet owners.

It was hard to maintain a determined scowl in the warm sunlight and fresh air but Leonard managed. He stomped through the streets. Walkers quickly avoided him. He scowled at the alien buildings and avoided the scantily dressed women that advertized houses of pleasure.

The place he sought had an outstanding reputation. He almost didn't get in for lunch. "What ship are you from," the lady at the desk asked him.

"Enterprise," Leonard was almost salivating at the aromas coming from the dining area.

"Please, this way," the tall slender woman led him to a private dining area.

Madam Byng's featured fried chicken, mash potatoes, gravy with home style biscuits and corn on the cob. Leonard found his scowl slipping. After a taste of whiskey he'd started to smile at the pretty waitresses who never let his whisky glass get empty.

He never made it to the pie.

It was the throbbing of a hangover headache that woke Leonard hours later. His mouth felt dry. Cool air circulated over his nearly nude body.

"Easy," said a male voice. A hypo spray hit his neck. It took a few minutes but then the headache was gone.

"Looks like you're going to recover."

With his vision and head clearing Leonard was suddenly wary. "Where am I," he looked around aware of quiet desperate sobs.

The half naked scared looking people and aliens, the manacles, and leather collars told him the horrible truth. "I'm a member of Star Fleet." He tried to rise but discovered that he was tied down to a biobed. "Release me, damned it! I'm CMO of the Enterprise."

A curled upper lip on the alien was accompanied by a dark chuckle. "Where manual labor is needed healthy strong men bring a premium price." He patted Leonard's bare muscular chest. "You're being a doctor has brought up your price and give me a long awaited opportunity."

"Jim will come for me," Leonard shouted.

The alien chuckled again. "Your own people paid me to enslave you. They called you a Jonah." He summoned a small hunched over insect looking alien. Another assistant that Leonard hadn't seen shoves a ball gag into his mouth. "Tattoo him on the right shoulder with a geometric pattern and," he paused looking Leonard's muscular body over.

"The Plaices have a number of superstations concerning foreign slaves." He reached down and grasped Leonard's testicales. "It's good to know that they won't accept a castrated slave."

Leonard's eyes widen in horror. His screams and curses are stifled by the gag.

Another hypo spray renders Leonard unconscious.

"Tattoo my owner's mark on his inner thigh. I want a leaf design intertwined with the geometric pattern down the outside of both of his arms." The slaver looks thoughtful. "I want him modified according to the Sine miner's requests."

The small hunched over alien insect makes a few comments.

Laughing the slaver nods. "Yes, you can do that to him too."

%%%%%

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**THE JONAH**

%%%%%%

Trude, I just love it when someone gets an inside joke.

%%%%%%

**Chapter Six**

"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,

But in ourselves, that we are underlings." William Shakespeare.

%%%%

**Enterprise**

"There are three missing crewmen." Commander Gil Wood had been dreading letting Captain Kirk know who was missing. Nyota was at her station discreetly checking all planetary communications.

Jim sighed. They were due to warp out planetary orbit for their next mission. "Do we need to send O'Malley to do a sweep through any of the pleasure houses?"

"All we really need is to run a scan over the city for Federation implants." Gil pointed out.

Jim frowned. Once the order was given the men would be officially listed as being AWOL. Most captains used an implant search only as a last resort. Jim fully aware of the time knew whoever hadn't reported had gone beyond the 'acceptable' late time. He nodded. "Who's missing?"

"Mechanic Mindy Wright, Cook Walter Brown and Dr. Leonard McCoy," Gil braced himself.

"Bones," Jim looked up sharply.

"Captain," Nyota turned to face the captain's chair. "There are reports of a body being found dressed in a Star Fleet uniform."

Jim froze. It seemed that all the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs. His heart hammered wildly. He forced out his next order. "Contact the authorities. I want our crewmember returned." He spoke in a tight voice. He looked over to Gil wishing for a brief moment that it was Spock at his side. "Initiate the sweep for Federation implants."

%%%%

**Slave ship**

Leonard was barely aware as he stumbled still groggy from the sedatives he'd injected with. A rapid growth application had left him with wavy dark hair that skimmed the top of his bare muscular broad shoulders. White hair sprouted from the middle of his left eyebrow. A small braid of white hair hung on the left side of his face.

Bidders in large numbers had arrived for the slave auction. Most were from civilizations that had just achieved warp. Superstitions still clung to them. Their eyes were hungrily on the healer of whom it could be said had the healing goddess' favor.

Ten-Ra had a firm grip on Leonard's arm. The miner that he'd planned to sell the Federation doctor to had died unexpectedly during a cave in. Good fortune Ten-Ra thought to himself. He grinned at the sight of so many bidders.

Below the slave platform bidders were calling out large sums of gold plated Latium. It was enough to make a man weep. Instead Ten-Ra forced Leonard to stumble across the platform.

"Is he intact," someone shouted.

Without hesitation Ten-Ra lifted the cream colored loin cloth that hung between Leonard's muscular thighs. There was some snickering. Most nodded as they had superstitions about healers. The Thelon believed that a male intact healer was a consort of the healing goddess. An intact healer could be bred to produce a line of healers.

A Sine called out a price that caused a number of smaller buyers to immediately drop out.

Not to be outdone a Thelon increased the price.

Ten-Ra's mouth dropped. He's sold a few Federation slaves before but none had brought him the price that was now being yelled out. He was already calculating what it would take to seize more Federation slaves.

Muttering unhappy buyer after disappointed buyer dropped out as Leonard's price approached the price of a Federation shuttle.

At last only the Sine dressed in dark desert robes and the tall reptilian Thelon overlord clothed in brilliant silks shouted out prices that would have purchased a stable full of slaves and a small ship.

The Thelon doubled the Lady Sine's price. She dropped out with a wistful look at Leonard.

Thelon attendants paid Ten-Ra the price of three Federation shuttles.

A jeweled leather collar was immediately fixed around Leonard's neck. In a daze he was picked up in strong reptilian arms and carried off the platform.

Barely dressed in a red see through gown Mechanic Mindy Wright was pushed onto the platform. The Lady Sine ended all biding when she called out, "Four bars of gold plated Latium."

%%%%%%%

"It would appear that your cook fell over the edge," the planetary policeman stood next to the sheet covered body of the young cook.

Jim battled with both relief that it wasn't Bones and anger that again he'd lost one of his crew. "You say apparently as if this wasn't the case."

Middle aged with the weary look of a seasoned police officer Tor nodded. "Slavers have taken the destruction of the Star Fleet ships as a sign that they can run business as usual with no Federation interference. We've had over eighty adults and twenty children disappear in the last month alone."

"Not on my watch," Jim said grimly.

%%%%%%

Back on the Enterprise Mechanic Phil Hyndman looked up from checking the phase two ovens in the main mess kitchen. "You problem it seems is the thermostat. Once I get it repaired you won't have any more cakes falling."

A troubled look came over Chef Louis' face. "There was no bad luck involved in my cakes falling?"

Phil chuckled as he shook his head. "No." He paused looking at the small chef. "You're not one of those misguided people who actually believe that there is a bad luck person on board?"

Chef Louis sighed. "Yes, I thought it might be Dr. McCoy."

Shaking his head Phil laid out the tools he needed. "Dr. McCoy might be grumpy and even bad tempered but bad luck won't want to get near him. He's liable to snarl its ears off."

Hesitating Chef Louis quietly asked, "Have you ever heard of the Melodeon?" His voice dropped as he spoke the name of the cursed ship.

"I've read about it," Phil admitted. "I was in high school when some amateur physicists came up with the theory that the projected route of the Melodeon brought it in the path of an asteroid swarm."

"I had not heard," Chef Louis was intrigued.

"Yup," Phil looked up from where he sat on the floor. "There are all kinds of ships getting ready for the swarm's return. In six months the swarm is supposed to pass by the same section. If all calculations are right, the remains or some hope the entire ship will be found."

%%%%%%%

**Slave ship**

The Thelon ship had a cargo of slaves headed for their farms, rock quarries and mines. Unlike the slavers who hung close to Federation territory the Thelon weren't interested in pleasure slaves. Dressed in simple white clothing the slaves were housed according to the slave groups they'd been assigned to.

Only Leonard languished in a separate locked and guarded cabin. There was a bed bolted to the floor and a toilet making the cabin as much a cell as the cells holding the rest of the slaves on board.

By the second day much of the sedative had left his system. "I'm a Federation Officer," Leonard yelled at the guards. "I demand that you release me."

He was ignored. In frustration Leonard threw his next meal at the wall. Three guards entered the cabin. Leonard was thrown to the bed and tied down.

A Thelon officer entered. "Too much gold plated Latium was paid for you to be allowed to starve or injure yourself."

"I won't cooperate," Leonard snarled. "I'm a free man. I'm a Federation Officer." Defiance flashed in his eyes. "My family stood up to the invading Yankee army. I'm not afraid of you." His Southern accent had thickened. "Go crawl back under your rock you blasted lizard!"

The Thelon merely produced a hypo spray. "We have had slaves for centuries."

Leonard let out a yell when the contents of the hypo spray shot into his struggling body. It took only a matter of seconds for the fight to leave him as the world around him went fuzzy then dark.

The Thelon ship stopped three days later to oft load their fresh supply of slaves. Only one slave remained.

Another week's worth of travel brought them to an unremarkable solar system. On the third planet from the sun a primitive civilization gathered the special crystals to greet the terrible lizard gods from the sky.

%%%%

"I don't understand," Spock sat on the biobed as Dr. M'Benga prepared to inject him with the start of a series of antibiotic doses. "I have not felt unwell in anyway. Nor have I felt any intrusions in my mental processes."

"Of course not," Dr. M'Benga said patiently. "The parasite settles in the pleasure centers of the brain. It has been rewarding you with pleasure every time that you did what it wanted. You are very fortunate that Dr. McCoy included a test for this Earth parasite." He paused.

"Will this cure Spock? Am I going to have to have the entire crew tested?" Jim had a grim worried look on his face.

"It's a common enough parasite on Earth that most people have been routinely inoculated against Toxoplasmosis for the past eighty years. Dr. McCoy had already begun screening the rest of the crew." Dr. M'Benga applied the hypo spray against Spock's neck. "You'll have to stay in sick bay for the next four days."

"Why," Spock started to say. Suddenly he was leaning over the biobed. Nurse Christine Chapel had stepped up quickly holding out a titanium bed pan for him to vomit into.

Jim grimaced. "How was Spock infected? He's a vegetarian. There's no way he would have eaten raw meat. I know that no animal especially a cat is allowed to leave Earth without being checked for and vaccinated against the Toxoplasmosis parasite."

M'Benga reached for the next hypo spray of the six series of shots that Spock would be receiving each day for the next four days. "Well according to Dr. McCoy's notes he strongly suspected that Spock became infected from eating at a restaurant that allowed cross contamination of vegetables with infected raw meat, didn't properly wash their vegetables, or hands. Unless of course Spock handled the waste of a cat that didn't receive the mandatory inoculations and didn't maintain proper hygiene," he quickly inoculated Spock once he laid down on the biobed.

Jim had grown up on a small farm. Barn cats had been a necessity to keep down the rodents. Rodents, mainly field mice carried Toxoplasmosis. The barn cats ate the mice providing the parasites with their preferred hosts. The cats buried their feces in the ground. Pigs routing up the ground picked up the parasites. Slaughtered pig meat carried the Toxoplasmosis. Jim let out an exhale. Even grazing cows could become infected.

"Health inspectors came out to our farm twice a year to make sure all our cats were inoculated against the Toxoplasmosis." He gently patted Spock on the shoulder. "One year the health inspectors impounded all our cats. We had to throw out all the milk that month and slaughter the pigs." He released a sigh.

Spock had started to shiver. Christine brought over a warmed blanket gently tucking it over Spock's lean frame.

"My stepfather found out that I had brought home an unvaccinated kitten and added it to our barn cats. He beat my butt black and blue." Jim stretched his shoulders. "I drove his antique car off of a cliff to get back at him."

Arching an eyebrow Spock managed a weak. "You could have been killed, Captain." He had to close his eyes against a wave of dizziness.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Nyota Uhura supported by security officer Hanna Johnson. "Really bad cramps," Nyota blurted out. Tears streamed down her face. Blood ran down her legs.

"I think that she's miscarrying," Hanna said in a low worried voice.

"Why didn't I know I was pregnant," Nyota's voice was hoarse. Jim quickly assisted Hanna in getting the slender woman up on a biobed.

Spock's sensitive hearing heard the whisper. He swallowed hard. He'd impregnated Nyota. The parasite that he carried had killed their child. Greif welled up inside of him.

%%%%%%

A live connection back to Earth was made possible by steaming the message through a number of communication satellites.

Admirals Pike and Archer sat silently grim faced as they listened to Jim's report. "Ensign Uhura lost the- baby. Both she and the fetus were carrying the Toxoplasmosis parasite." Jim had to stead his voce. "Ensign Spock is very infected. Since Uhura apparently missed her update vaccine she became infected when both she and Spock ate regularly at the Green Jewel."

The Green Jewel was a popular vegetarian restaurant off of the Academy campus. Health officials would need to be notified. All cadets who'd eaten at the restaurant would have to be screened to see if they were infected.

Pike cleared his throat. "Convey our sympathies to Ensign Uhura. In the meantime you are to pursue the slavers. We can spare the Excelsior to assist you. We want to send a clear message that slavers won't escape justice if they go after our people or our friends."

"Yes, sir," Jim said gratefully.

Archer took a breath. He looked up from studying his PADD. "We might have an out for Ensign Spock."

Surprise registered on both Pike and Jim's faces. Archer smiled. "The Toxoplasmosis parasite causes behavioral changes. Having small children and pets I've kept up to date on anything that might affect them." His face became serious.

"Once Ensign Spock is given a clean bill of health we're review his and Ensign Nyota Uhura's situation."

Jim nodded grimly. It had dawned on him that he was going to have to inform Ensign Nyota Uhura that a parasite that had settled in Spock's brain had mostly likely been the cause of his demonstrative attraction and devotion to her. He suppressed the weary sigh that wanted to escape his lips.

%%%%%%

Leonard McCoy huddled in a corner of his cabin. The drug caused horrific nightmares. He scrubbed a shaky hand over several days' worth of beard growth. He felt grubby, tired and hungry. Mostly he was afraid of the horrible seemingly endless drug induced nightmares.

The door opened.

Crawling forward Leonard assumed the slave position on his knees with his hand shakily clasp behind his back His head bowed. Sweat beaded up on his face. His heart beat a wild tap dance in his muscular chest.

The aroma of the hot food caused his stomach to growl.

The Thelon merely set the food down on the small table that had been added to his cabin. "You will eat. Then you will be taken to be washed and cleaned to be delivered as a gift to the ruler of Beltrami. Or," he hissed. "You will suffer from horrible nightmares that will strike you even when you are awake."

Shuffling forward on unsteady knees Leonard went to the low sitting table.

"Eat," the order was given.

Even though his hands shook Leonard managed to lift the bowl. He drank the soup. It had a sweet nutty flavor. It settled warmly in his belly. Once finished he was helped to his feet. After he'd been prepared he'd start a new life as the gift slave to the ruler of planet mining dilithium crystals.

In Leonard's heart a tiny flame of defiance burned. Somehow someway he would escape. Somehow he would get home to the Enterprise.

%%%%%%%%

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE JONAH **

**%%%%%%%**

Chapter Seven

It was of course their mistake first of all to think that a trained Federation Officer could be broken so easily. Leonard had been taken to the Thelon version of a sickbay. They wanted to clean him up and make him presentable as a gift. That was their second mistake.

Along the way from his cabin to the sickbay Leonard catalogued each step. He noted an extraordinary amount of space in the Thelon ship was devoted to housing slaves. The mine had to be a deep and large mine. Mentally he squared his broad shoulders.

The real shower with hot water was an unexpected luxury. Standing under the water Leonard focused. He had a clear mission now. Not only must he try to escape but he had to rescue the rest of the captured slaves. A smile came to his lips as something he'd often heard as his grandfather, his granduncles, uncles and other male relatives gathered around to rehash the War Between the States came to his mind.

%%%%

**Meanwhile-**

Sitting up in Sickbay for the first time in weeks Spock felt that his thinking had returned to crystal clarity. "I assure you, Dr. M'Benga, I am fit for duty."

Dark eyes studied the readout on the biobed. "You are clear of the parasites," Dr. M'Benga said slowly. He sighed. He would have preferred to keep Spock another day. "All right, Mr. Spock, you are cleared for duty."

A general alarm sounded throughout the Enterprise. Code yellow was being called out by the computer.

On the bridge Jim sat up straighter. The Sine weren't part of the Federation. Like the Klingons they could be a violent race on occasion. It was well known that they frequented illegal slave planets.

"They are hailing us, Captain." Nyota had after several days returned to her station. She seemed a bit subdued. Jim didn't know if she was still suffering from the miscarriage or embarrassment. Word had spread quickly through the ship that the fetus she lost wasn't Mr. Spock's.

The fact that Communications Officer Ensign Kurt Evens had spent a good deal of time with Nyota had led to the speculation that he'd been the father.

Jim was pulled from his thoughts by the images that came on the screen.

Mechanic Mindy Wright stood next to the captain of the Sine. She wasn't dressed in a Star Fleet uniform but in a simple dark dress. Relief flashed across her face as she faced the bridge crew of the Enterprise.

"Captain Kirk," the Sine captain greeted Jim. "I am Captain Pi. We retrieved one of your crew. We are currently in pursuit of a slave ship that holds another of your crew."

"Captain Pi," Jim was relieved that Wright looked none the worse for wear. His hope was that Dr. McCoy was also unharmed.

"The last we heard the Sine Empire dealt in the slave trade." Jim wasn't ready to drop his guard or his shields.

Captain Pi smiled. "We are the Republic of Sine now. Slavery has been outlawed. We've been working to free our people and Federation people captured by the Thelon. Please follow us. Our people are following the slave ship. They are traveling with two other massive slave ships. We need to stop them before they reach the Thelon boarder."

Two Klingon war birds dropped out of warp.

A smile slowly formed on Jim's face. "Who else has been invited to the party?"

%%%%

Three hours later-

The motto of the Nevada could be seen on the side of her hull. Battle born had been painted in large letters beneath the Nevada state flag.

The young ensign who looked barely older that Pavel Chekov definitely wasn't Captain Tobias Ellis. Her arm in a sling and dark bruises on her face Ensign Jeannie McCarthy wearily recounted the events that had left the bridge crew dead and most of the Nevada's crew captured.

"Permission to join the battle, sir," Jeannie indicated the six other impossibly young looking crew members standing behind her. All were dress in cadet uniforms. It was a testimony to their ingenuity that they'd managed to escape the swept of the Nevada as the rest of the crew had been carried off by the slavers. "We all want to rescue our fellow crewmembers." She held her chin high. "Odds of success increase with the Nevada alongside the Enterprise. We'll need some of your crew, sir" she blushed as she added, "to pilot the Nevada and man her weapons."

"The Nevada is a training ship," First Officer Commander Gil Wood pointed out.

"We were cadets when Nero attacked," Jim said grimly. "Commander Wood, you'll captain the Nevada. Take a medic, two nurses and pick a crew quickly. We need to get back into warp four."

"Yes, Sir," Wood's shoulders straightened. His first command and in battle, he sucked in a breath. This would be a career maker.

"Ensign McCarthy, you will act as First Officer."

"Yes, sir," she said. She barely contained her grin. The dull throbbing ache in her badly sprained arm was quickly forgotten.

"Sir," Wood paused. "Spock would be a good choice as your first officer." He could afford to kick his jealousy in the ass and be generous.

Jim nodded. He hit the com button on his chair. "Scotty, pick a couple of your engineers. I want the Nevada battle ready when we find the slave ship."

"Aye, sir," came the reply.

Jim grinned as he order, "Commander Spock, report to the bridge." Battlefield promotions had to be approved but damned it; he needed his best first officer at his side.

%%%%

A single Klingon war bird came out of cloak firing on the massive slave ship. The ship rocked as its shields were hit.

Inside the sickbay Leonard sat on a simple bed as his beard had been combed. A number of small charms had been braided into his full beard. He was mentally shoving the beard stimulator up an orifice of the Thelon when the ship rocked.

The tray of drug filled hypo sprays were within arm's reach. Feeling smugly superior to most other beings the Thelon doctors had become careless. It was mistake number three.

Two Romulan war birds came out of cloak firing at the three massive slave ships. They'd come when they heard the Nevada's distress call. Nero had caused them to lose face- honor. This battle was a debt of honor. The Romulians were prepared to die to restore honor to the Romulan Empire.

The ship Leonard was on rocked violently. The Thelon doctor and two nurses were thrown to the floor. Leonard was on his feet. He swayed like a sailor finding his footing on a ship at sea. He reached the tray of nightmare drug filled hypo sprays. "The South shall rise again," he shouted.

The hypo sprays were shoved into the Thelon. They screamed as their worst nightmares filled their minds.

Leonard grabbed the rest of the hypo sprays shoving them into a bag. He tied it to the woven belt around his waist. Grabbing two scalpels he snarled at the writhing Thelon on the floor. "I've got a fighting force to release."

Two hours away Spock sprinted to the turbo lift. He'd been called to the bridge.

Enterprise's transporters sent Commander Wood and a skeleton crew over to the Nevada. "Warp four, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered. The Enterprise would tow the Nevada until Commander Wood let them know she could fly on her own.

%%%%%%%

Leonard held up a bloody scalpel. "I need Federation officers to take over the bridge." He stepped over a dead Thelon guard. Three others were locked in their worst nightmares screaming and convulsing on the floor.

"Can anyone hack a computer?" He shouted. Former slaves were pushing their way out of various cells.

"Leonard," a short dark haired Dr. Titus McClain stared at Leonard. "How," he sputtered. His eyes swept over his the bare chest, long haired, bearded and tattooed childhood friend.

"Titus," Leonard fiercely grinned. "I pretended they were damned Yankees."

Suddenly Titus grinned. Back home he was captain in a group of War Between the States re-enactors. "Sir, we shall defend them!"

%%%%

Yeoman Janice Rand was again on the bridge. She stood grimly and protectively in place behind her captain and first office. Her duty was to defend them to the death if the bridge should be breached.

Jim sat straight in the captain's chair as they dropped out of warp. The Nevada, the Klingons and the Sine appeared next to the Enterprise.

One slave ship drifted listlessly a victim of the Romulan attack.

"Enterprise," a familiar Southern drawl greeted them from one of the Thelon slave ships. "It took you boys long enough."

"Bones," Jim was on his feet.

"Quit a jawing," Leonard appeared on the screen. His appearance startled the crew. Spock merely raised a surprised eyebrow. Around him Federation personal in various uniforms and manner of dress or nearly dressed moved around the bridge bringing the Sine ship under their control.

"It appears that Dr. McCoy has reverted to his rattles and beads," amusement flashed in Spock's dark eyes.

"Damned hobgoblin," Leonard sputtered.

"Bones, later," Jim grinned. "Sulu, we need to stop the Sine ship from escaping."

"Aye, sir," Sulu grinned.

%%%

**Six months later—**

The Enterprise accompanied by the Nevada under her new Captain Gil Wood had returned for the ceremony honoring the memory of those lost during the battle of Vulcan.

There had been some bad press when Spock had again assumed the role of Enterprise's First Officer. That was quickly forgotten when the Nevada went to the rescue of a Klingon transport ship full of Klingon women and children under attack by a Thelon slave ship.

The result of saving the Klingon ship had been a treaty with the Klingon Empire.

Captain Gil Wood, his promotion approved of Star Fleet, had become the new darling of the media.

"Damned dress uniforms," Dr. Leonard McCoy grumbled. He tugged at the collar of his uniform shirt.

"Perhaps you have the wrong sized uniform," Spock stepped forward to fix Leonard's collar. Sonya sat at Spock's feet. It had been an adjustment for the small fox to accept a stricter master. Her eyes stayed lovingly on Spock. She of course couldn't tell anyone that she still slept safely tucked in the crook of Spock's warm arm at night or on his lap as he studied or did PADD work.

"Gentlemen we're going to be late if we don't get to the transporter," Jim grinned.

Two Betazoid healers rescued from the Thelon slave ships had been working the Enterprise crew and Nevada crews. Accidents aboard the Enterprise had slowly trickled to within a 'normal' range. Talk of a Jonah had just as quickly died down.

Ensigns Yoder and Wells had been confined to the brig for selling Dr. McCoy to slavers. The two men hadn't been part of the original crew but had been among the replacement crew. They were to be transported quietly off of the Enterprise to face court martial.

"Captain," Nyota joined the men in the turbo lift. Currently, she having had two broken relationships, had sworn off men to concentrate on her career. "There is a news story that industrialist Magnus Ellison was murdered by his sixth wife."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

Jim and Bones shook their heads. "There's going to be a family fight over the will and his fortune. It'll be a media circus."

The turbo door closed.

%%%%

Admiral Archer sighed as he reread the PADD. Admiral Thaddeus David Chancellor had committed suicide only a week previously. Jon looked up at Admiral Pike. "This doesn't explain why he and Ellison were out to destroy the Enterprise and Captain Kirk. It only admits to their guilt."

Pike sighed. "It seems Thad was in a deep depression after his son Edward was killed during the Vulcan battle. Then Alicia died of cancer. She'd been ill for months." Pike looked out their hotel window.

Ships were flying in from all over the quadrant to Las Vegas, Nevada. The new Jon Archer Art Museum and School was hosting the remembrance ceremony. The first class of cadets from the Las Vegas campus of the Star Fleet Academy would be proudly present.

"You know that Star Fleet had to resort to DNA testing to sort out what remains we could find." Chris said softly.

Archer patiently waited.

Chris took a deep breath. "Thad found out that Edward was the result of an affair that Alicia had in the beginning of their marriage. Edward's father was a young unmarried at the time midshipman named George Kirk."

"Oh crap," Archer said. "Then Edward was really Captain Jim Kirk's older half brother."

Chris nodded. "The affair ended when George meet Winona. Once Thad found out that Edward wasn't his real son he became obsessed with punishing someone. Alicia was dead and he couldn't bring himself to blame her. She'd devoted the rest of her marriage to his career and happiness. Edward, he felt was still his son. George was dead. He couldn't go after Winona. She reminded him too much of Alicia. He fixated his blame on George for seducing his innocent wife and Jim was George's son. Jim was also someone with a dubious reputation who in Thad's mind became the evil seducer of his saintly innocent wife," he turned to face his friend. "I destroyed the PADD that he left me."

Archer nodded. "As far as anyone is concerned, Admiral Thaddeus Chancellor died as the result of being driven slowly insane by the brain tumor that was discovered at his death and grief over the loss of his family." He sighed heavily. The result of course would mean more mandatory medical exams for all Star Fleet Officers. A brain tumor would have been noticed had Admiral Chancellor not blown off his medical evaluations. Doctor shortage had been his excuse.

A knock at the door announced Jon's wife. "We're going to be late," she frowned at the men. They forced smiles and rose to meet her.

%%%%

Meanwhile Sarek nervously waited for his son's Spock's arrival. A slender young, for a Vulcan, woman holding a small Vulcan infant female stood proudly at his side. Her grief over the loss of her husband had slowly faded to a quiet background acceptance. Sarek had more than sheltered her and his new stepdaughter.

"The young one will not be angry," Selik said quietly. A very pretty slightly pregnant thirty something red haired Betazoid woman accompanied him. The men had like almost all of the remaining Vulcan men on the new colony been thrown unexpectedly into Pon Farr. Hasty marriages had been arranged.

The group quietly waited near the transporter terminal.

As Spock materialized in the McCarran International Space Port he thought he recognized his mother's signature perfume. Sonya wagged her tail in greeting.

'I approve,' Amanda whispered. 'I want happiness for Sarek. He shouldn't be alone.'

Spock slowly inhaled. His previous anger at his father seemed to slip away.

"Your father," Leonard said quietly. He's spotted Sarek and the young woman at his side. Worry formed on his face.

"My father sent a communication that he'd taken a widow as a wife." Spock said in a matter of fact tone. He gestured with a nod. "Captain, Doctor would you like to greet my father and stepmother?"

Leonard grinned, "Of course." The kid was turning out all right. He'd just have to keep an eye on him.

Jim smiled.

Nyota spotted her parents. "Oh, crap." The news of her miscarriage had reached her parents. She sighed and straightened her uniform. Better to get this over with.

Half way to greet her parents her eyes widen, "Duncan!" She ran with open arms to greet her childhood friend.

The big man lifted up Nyota when she reached him. "Nyota," he laughed. "I've missed you." Their lips locked in a deep welcoming kiss.

Nyota's mother said serenely to her husband. "I told you, arranged marriages are best."

As they all left the terminal Spock turned his head. For an instant in the shimmer heat he thought he saw his mother. She smiled, waved to him and then vanished into a flash of light.

Leonard patted Spock on the back. "I think that you should carry Sonya. The pavement is hot."

Spock nodded. He bent to pick up his small fox companion.

The family bond that existed between Spock, Sarek, Selik, T' Ling, Liana, Leonard and now Jim hummed with contentment. They all turned to look at Leonard.

"What," he put on a pair of sunglasses against the bright desert sun. "I project when I'm happy. Get used to it, hobgoblins."

Jim just grinned. The Vulcans all raised eyebrows. Liana giggled. Warmth spread again across the family bond.

**THE END**


End file.
